


Whispers In The Dark

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [31]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Always follow the money, Drama, F/M, Family, Linda has flashbacks, Love, Naked Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When a young girl is found burned to death in an alley near NY/Presbyterian ER the case is kicked to the NYPD precinct next door. But when the victim was seen by Linda Reagan less than twelve hours before she died, Captain Danny Regan pulls the case putting his best detectives on it all while making sure his wife isn't the next target by association.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm back with a new story! I can't wait to write it all up!! :)

Linda Reagan was happily married for over thirty years. Being with the same man since she was in high school offered her an endless insight into the way he worked. How his mind ticked and who he was at his core. Linda watched his bare chest rise and fall in bed beside her. The fresh air swept in through the open window, the sun barely peeking out of the morning clouds. It cast a sliver of light on the bed accenting her husband's well-defined muscles. She propped herself up on one elbow letting her eyes slowly walk over him. His eyes were closed and his mouth open just slightly. His left hand on his chest as if purposely placing his wedding ring over his heart while he slept. His right arm had been curled around her until she shifted to get a better look at him. His arms were toned with an air of power emitting from them. She knew how strong he was. She'd seen him in countless fistfights and working out in their basement. She also knew how gentle and protective he could be. Some might see her husband at his worst, fighting to survive and fear him but she never did. She knew that those arms that could look as if they could snap someone in half also held her gently through the night, dried their daughter's tears when she fell, and fiercely hugged their son's. Linda smiled seeing his wedding ring catch the light. Small things. She thought. A symbol of their three-decade-old promise to each other. She looked at the ink on his chest. A memory from his time in the Marines. Their biggest test as a couple, yet if he'd never gone, he wouldn't be the man she loved today. The sheet was bunched around his waist covering the swirl of her name on his body. She knew the tattoo by heart. She'd been surprised and elated when he'd shown her what he'd done. She followed along his body in her mind, down to his pajama pants and what lay beneath. She blushed thinking of their activities through the night. How he'd held her close, whispered a sonnet of his love in her ear, swam in her warmth, spread his love, and swore his heart to hers until they were both spent. She'd thrown on his shirt, not having the energy or desire to move more than necessary. Once he'd put on a pair of pants she tucked herself against his side. Her head on his chest letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Now with dawn breaking, Linda found herself unable to fall back asleep. She settled on watching her husband. She lightly brushed her fingertips over the small scar on the side of his jaw. The jaw that had finally healed after almost three months since it was broken. Linda hated to see him in so much pain. Both physical and mental. It had taken a lot out of Danny to be so injured. She wondered if he'd ever truly forgiven himself. She knew he was working on letting it go. During her sessions with Dr. Bennett, he'd let it slip that he felt like he'd been one-upped. Emasculated because he'd been injured in such a severe way. It took a lot of convincing to get him to understand that Linda never saw him as weak. In fact, that he survived the attack was one of the strongest things she'd ever seen him do. Linda's mind drifted as the sky started to clear.

"You're staring at me." Danny said softly with his eyes still closed.

"You don't know that." Linda grinned.

"Oh yes, I do." Danny lifted a hand to her back running it up and down her spine, "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Linda replied. She shifted her position cuddling against his side. She smiled as he pulled her close, "I didn't really mean to wake you." 

"You didn't." Danny assured her. His eyes slid open, "Why are you awake so early?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"And I thought I'd be the one that was nervous about today." Danny commented.

"Are you?" Linda wondered. It was his first day back since he'd been out on medical leave. Since then, they'd welcome a new niece, had a few birthdays thrown around the family, celebrated two wedding anniversaries, buried her brother, had a massive fight with her sister, and taken a long weekend just the two of them at a nice hotel on the Upper East Side. She wondered if he was nervous about returning to work.

Danny sighed, "Not really." Danny tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I guess since it didn't happen on the job I'm not worried about work. More worried about not being home to supervised everyone every second of the day." He said honestly.

"Yet somehow you're able to get it done even when you're not home." Linda teased. She knew he had upgraded their security system to allow him access to it from his smartphone. He could check the cameras outside the house and see whose code was punched in last and how they set the alarm. When he'd told her what he'd done, she told him he was overprotective but that night when they'd talked about it in bed she realized he was scared that someone could harm his family. That they'd come in when he wasn't home to protect them. This gave him instant access should something happen. Linda let it go. Realizing that his peace of mind and primal instinct to protect his wife and children was a major factor in his decision to upgrade their system. 

"I just want you safe." Danny said the phrase he'd repeated to her countless times.

"I know." Linda turned to place her hands on his chest, resting her chin on the backs of her hands, "I will say, I'm going to miss you terribly. I'll come home with the kids and no husband."

"Only some nights. Since I've been riding a desk more, I've been home for dinner more often." Danny pointed out.

"True. But it's not the same as having you home all the time." Linda said, "But I'm happy that you're going back. I'm happy that you're healing. I'm happy you're okay." 

"Me too." Danny lifted her chin with his finger, tugging her up to meet his lips, "Thank you for putting up with me." 

"You've put up with a lot from me. I'm hardly the picture of easy." Linda smiled.

"You, my dear, were never  _easy_." Danny teased his wife.

Linda laughed softly, "Not what I meant."

"Do you know what I'm happy about?" Danny asked her. He slid his arms around her waist slipping her beneath him as he rolled.

"What's that?" Linda grinned.

"I'm happy that I'm finally able to do this again." Danny kissed his wife, slowly and deeply. Opening his mouth, slipping his tongue into hers. Linda sighed as he pressed her into their mattress. His weight settling over her like a security blanket. Warm and comforting. She gasped when his hand slid under the t-shirt she wore. His quick fingers catching her off-guard. Yes. Linda thought to herself. She was happy he was able to kiss her properly too. Linda let herself drown in her husband as the sun painted the morning sky.

* * *

Across town in a dark room, another woman was crying out in ecstasy as her husband brought her to the edge and back. They were a tangle of limbs under a soft light. The background set to catch every good angle through the lens of the camera that had been recording their session. Two young women sat in chairs beside the camera watching the scene before them. They knew they were supposed to be studying. How she touched him, how she let him touch her. How her body reacted and how his responded. The young women knew they were to be next. One by one. They were to take their lesson before breakfast each morning. It was the only time of day they were allowed out of their room was for their morning lesson. Once completed they were rewarded with a healthy breakfast and sent back to their room for the day until it was evening. That's when they had another lesson. Their days were filled with lessons with no free time in between. They were very good at their studies. They worked hard to please their parents. They had no idea that in less than twenty-four hours, one of the young women, would be dead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Linda Reagan hummed quietly as she walked into her office. The kids were off to school, her husband at work and she herself was preparing for that morning's budget meeting. She was trying to clear enough in the budget to run a mobile clinic once or twice a month in areas where there was a high population of the homeless. Even working in tandem with a church or shelter to provide basic health care on the spot. She placed her purse on her desk, gathered the files she needed for the meeting, and locked the door behind her. Linda made her way to the nurse's station in the Emergency Department to remind her staff she'd be in a meeting for the next couple of hours.

"How do we look, Tina?" Linda looked up at the patient board.

"Pretty full house so far. Lots of allergies, colds and a few Sunday night hangovers." Tina Sims was one of the charge nurses on shift that morning. She was a tall, lean woman with fiery red hair and freckles scattered across her face.

"What's the Jane Doe?" Linda asked seeing nothing next to the woman's name.

"She won't give us a name or age. Looks to be late teens, maybe early twenties. She's definitely been abused. Came in for a pregnancy test and an STD test. Doesn't want to talk about the abuse. She's real mousy and won't talk much. Just asked for the tests. I've got Jasmine on her and a call-up to victims services." Tina pointed to the bed where a young woman sat. Her hands were folded in her lap and feet crossed at the ankles. Her dirty blonde hair fell to just below her shoulders. The oversized hoodie she wore looked as if it had seen better days. Linda could tell there were stains and holes from across the room. The young woman's eyes shifted uncontrollably as if trying to watch everyone in the room. Her body flinching anytime someone passed by her bed. Fear filled her eyes as they flicked to the ER door as it opened and closed. Linda watched her for a moment longer. Her mind flashing to when she herself was that young girl. She could see herself sitting there. Terrified to speak. Knowing that if she went home her uncle would be waiting for her. Linda took a deep breath banishing the uncomfortable memory to the back of her mind wondering just was it was about the young woman that pulled the memory out.

"Jasmine's a good idea. She's young enough that maybe our Jane Doe will see her as a companion." Linda agreed. Jasmine was a newly hired nurse fresh out of school. She was the youngest working under Linda and eager to learn. Putting her with a scared young woman was the best option, "I've got that budget meeting in a few. Let me know what happens with her. Copy me on the chart and make another call to victim's services."

"Of course." Tina nodded her head.

Linda took one last look at the young girl before walking through the double doors that would lead her to the conference room. She said a quick silent prayer that the young woman would find help.

* * *

Bay Ridge Christian Academy was touted as one of the best schools in the area. Not only was their curriculum hailed as one of the best, it was also one of the safest schools around. The fact that it was the same school four of the Reagan children went to had a small something to do with the safety of the campus. Grace was the only Reagan to be in the middle school building while the other three were still in the elementary school. The campus was home to a daycare center and preschool, as well as three buildings hosting all grades. Gus and Spense went to the preschool on campus keeping the family close together. Detective Jack Reagan found himself walking through the hall finding himself impressed that the front office had asked to see ID before allowing him to his daughter's classroom. They tried to apologize for it, knowing he was known to most of the staff and a fair amount of students but the policy was policy. After the latest school shooting incident, thankfully nowhere near his children's school, Jack wasn't bothered by the new rules. Jack walked into the classroom where he was greeted by the teacher's aide.

"Hello, Detective." Mrs. Johnson smiled wide, "Maddie is very excited you're coming. She's been talking about it non-stop." 

Jack chuckled, "She made me promise over breakfast I wouldn't forget." Jack looked over at his daughter sitting on the carpet square listening to a story. She was fidgeting in place as if bundled with energy she just couldn't get out. She turned her head, her face splitting into a wide smile. She waived excitedly knowing she wasn't supposed to get up but visibly trying to stay seated. Mrs. Johnson waived Maddie over with a smile letting her know it was okay to come see her father. Maddie made a beeline for her Daddy. Jack knelt to hug her tight, "Hi Baby."

"Daddy!" Maddie squeezed him tight.

"You should be listening to the rest of your story." Jack kissed her cheek.

"But I'm too 'cited." Maddie bounced up and down.

"I heard." Jack grinned, "Mrs. Johnson said you've been telling all your friends about my visit today."

"I did. And Mary-Anne said you weren't coming but I said you were and she said you weren't. But she's wrong." Maddie said with a huff of needing to be right under her voice.

Jack fixed one of Maddie's ponytails that had started to slide out of the elastic, "Well you were right but let's not make Mary-Anne feel bad about being wrong." Jack gently scolded his daughter.

"Daddy, will you stay and eat lunch with me?" Maddie asked, "It's pretty outside and we can eat in the courtyard if we have a grownup with us."

"Maybe. We'll see. Now go find your seat. Your teacher is almost done with her story." Jack patted Maddie's backside as she skipped back to her carpet square.

"She's had a great morning. A little too excited but she just needed a bit of redirecting and she was back on track." Mrs. Johnson told Jack, "Ah. I think we're ready for you." 

The children filed back to their desks, "Okay Class!" The Kindergarten teacher, Ms. Nells stood before the group, "Today we have a special guest. We have Detective Reagan in class! He's going to talk to you about stranger danger and safety. So let's all have on our listening ears and quiet hands so we can learn. Now can we all give a big warm welcome to Detective Reagan?!"

"Hello, Detective Reagan!" The class shouted sans Maddie who shouted it was her Daddy standing before the class.

"Hi kids!" Jack waived, "I'm a Detective with the New York Police Department. I work a lot with kids who need help." Jack started his talk by going over basics of safety words and not talking to strangers. He passed his shield around to show the kids what a real police shield looks like, "Sometimes bad people might play a trick on you. They might say, 'oh I lost my dog. Can you help me find him?'." Jack said, "What do you think you should say?" He looked over the sea of hands that shot in the air. He called on a little girl with colorful beads throughout her dark hair.

"No. 'Cause they should find their own doggy." She said unsure of her answer.

"That's right!" Jack smiled, "What if the grown-up stops their car while you're playing and asks you to come close to their car?" He called on a little boy in the back of the room.

"No." He said.

"Good job! That's right! A grown-up should  _never_ ask a little kid for help. They should only ask other grownups." Jack told them, "What if a grownup tries to touch you in your private area? What do you say then?" He pointed to a curly haired boy in the front row.

"No?" The boy wondered, "What about doctors?"

"If it's a doctor and your Mom or Dad or a grownup you live with like a Grandparent is with you, then it's okay. Because the doctor might have to touch you to make sure you're healthy. Just like a Mom or Dad might have to help you get changed or clean. But if a Mom or a Dad or a doctor or  _anyone_ , makes you feel uncomfortable or not safe. Then tell a safe grownup and they will help you. You should never ever feel uncomfortable when a safe grownup is there." Jack explained. He looked over the class. A few kids looked somewhat confused. He went into more detail about good touch, bad touch hoping it would clear up some of the questions. When he asked the class if they had any questions he watched a little girl whisper something in Maddies' ear, then Maddie whisper something back and Maddie's hand shoot in the air. Wondering what it was about Jack called on his daughter.

"What if the grownup tells you it's a secret and they tell you it's okay and there isn't another grownup to tell but you can't tell anyway 'cause you're not 'sposed to 'cause it's a secret?" Maddie asked. Her friend whispered something more, "Oh and what if they don't touch you but they said for you to touch them?"

Jack felt his blood curdle just listening to his sweet daughter ask the question. He wondered what went on between the two girls, "Grownups shouldn't have secrets with children about their bodies. They shouldn't ever have a child touch them in a private area. If anyone ever feels like they can't talk to someone because they were told to keep a secret about their body they can always talk to me or one of the other Detectives I work with. If anyone is ever scared they can tell Maddie. And Maddie will tell me. And I'll make sure you feel safe. And I promise you. You won't get in any trouble. That's my job. To make sure you are all safe and taken care of." Jack made a mental note to ask the teacher who the little girl sitting next to Maddie is and do a quick background check on her family. He finished his talk by going over the bullet points of his message, passing out stickers and small coloring books to each of the kids and making sure they knew they were always safe if they talked to a police officer.

By the time Jack was done it was time for the class to go to lunch. Checking his time Jack decided he had enough of it to eat lunch with his daughter. Jack carried Maddie's lunch box for her to the courtyard. She had wanted to take a friend to lunch too but Jack insisted they have a Daddy-Daughter lunch. He wanted to see if she would tell him what was bothering her friend in class.

Maddie opened her lunch box, "Yes!" She smiled wide, "Strawberry!" She took a bit of her sandwich, "I love when Mommy puts strawberry jelly on it!"

Jack smiled, "That's why she does it." He watched as his daughter dug into her meal, "Maddie, who was the little girl that sat next to you in class today?"

"On the carpet?" Maddie asked after taking a sip of her juice box.

"No. At your desks. You two were whispering while I was talking to the class." Jack said.

"Oh. Uh...That's Lissy Stevens." Maddie handed her Daddy her orange, "Daddy can you peel it?"

"Sure." Jack started to pull the peel off, "Why did you ask me those questions?"

"Um..." Maddie bit her lip. Lissy told Maddie it was a secret. That Maddie couldn't tell. But she didn't want her Daddy to think anyone was hurting  _her_. Maybe she'd just tell a little bit, "Lissy wanted to know. But she's scared to ask so she asked me if I'd ask for her."

"Did Lissy say why she wanted to know?" Jack handed the orange pieces back to Maddie.

"I told her I wouldn't tell." Maddie kept her eyes on her food, "She's my bestest friend. If I tell then she won't be friends with me."

"Sweetie." Jack said gently, "If someone is hurting Lissy, I need to know so I can stop them."

"But I promised Daddy. And you said you should always keep your promises." Maddie chewed her bottom lip.

"I know. And that's very good that you want to keep your promise. But if you keep the promise, Lissy could be hurt again. Is someone hurting her?" Jack knew his daughter was in a tough spot. At only six years old she was trying to figure out how to stay loyal to a friend and help them at the same time.

"Lissy said sometimes her Mommy yells at her. Not like when Mommy yells at me and Gus when we don't play nice. But just 'cause. And she drinks juice and sleeps a lot. And she said that her Daddy touches her privates in the bath and sometimes he sleeps in her bed and touches her privates in bed." Maddie sniffled, "She said that she doesn't like it and it hurts when her Daddy touches her. She said that she saw his privates and he makes her touch his privates when she's not a good girl." Maddie rubbed her eyes as the tears fell freely, "And now she won't be my friend 'cause I told her secret and I promised I wouldn't tell."

Jack felt his stomach flip as his daughter talked about her friend's abuse, "Oh honey." Jack gathered Maddie in his arms, "Her Daddy and Mommy are hurting her. You did a very brave thing telling me what she told you. Because you told me, I can help her. I can make sure her Daddy and Mommy don't ever hurt her again." Jack rubbed Maddie's back, "Don't cry, Sweetheart." Jack kissed the top of her head.

"She's gonna hate me. I told. And I broked a promise." Maddie curled into her father's lap.

"She's not going to hate you. I promise. She's going to be happy you were brave and got her help. Because of you, she won't be hurt again." Jack felt his heart breaking for his daughter who shook in his arms. Jack held Maddie until she calmed herself down. He got her to finish her lunch when she asked if she had to go back to class. She was so worried about Lissy not liking her she didn't want to go back for the rest of the day. A quick phone call later, Maddie was signed out of school and on her way to One-Police Plaza to spend the afternoon with her great-grandfather in his large office. Kathleen was busy out of the office for the afternoon and Frank offered the free childcare. He so rarely got one-on-one time with the great-grandchildren he jumped at the opportunity to have his great-granddaughter at work with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked into the precinct headed straight for his desk. His partner, Detective Shayla Ingalls sat at hers across from him with her head buried in a case they'd just closed, writing up the report for their Sergeant.

"How was Maddie's class?" Shayla asked.

"Interesting." Jack shrugged out of his light jacket tossing it over the back of his chair.

"I'm sure Maddie was excited to see you." She smiled. She'd seen the whole Reagan family at one point or another. It was easy to see how close they all were. There might be a brood of them but no family she'd ever seen could be closer to each other.

"She was." Jack nodded his head. He booted up his computer. While waiting for it to start up Jack pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You know for a whole morning off and lunch with your kid you're not really talkative. Usually, I can't get you to shut up about your kids." Shayla teased, "Is Maddie alright?"

Jack nodded his head, "She's fine. Yeah. She's okay." Jack sighed, "I just gotta check something out." Jack logged into the computer system, "I'm talking to the class, right? And a little girl whispers to Maddie who asks me what to do if someone touches you and makes you uncomfortable. What if they touch you and tell you it's a secret. Then she asks what if they tell you to touch them."

"Oh, Jesus!" Shayla gasped, "Not Maddie?!"

"No! Oh! No! No, not Maddie. Not her. She's alright." Jack shook his head. He quickly typed the name of the student in the computer, searching for her parents and any information he could pull up, "I had lunch with Maddie and asked her. She said that her friend asked Maddie to ask the questions because she was scared to. Maddie had promised not to tell but she broke down and told me. I got the name of the little girl from the teacher. Alyssa Stevens. Five years old. Lives with her mother, Caroline Stevens, and her father, Ralph Stevens. Mother is unemployed and the father is a financial advisor for K.P. Thomas."

"Did the little girl say something to you?" Shalya asked.

"No, but I can do a little digging. See if there's a pop I can explore." Jack pulled up contact information and requested recent medical files for Lissy Stevens.

"We can't just go banging on doors if we don't have a complaint." Shayla reminded him.

"I'll find a reason to at least talk to the father. See what he has to say for himself. Maybe see if Kathleen can push a welfare check for the child through." Jack mumbled half to himself.

"Did you talk to the girl after you talked to Maddie?" She asked.

"No, but Maddie was really upset. She thought her friend was going to hate her." Jack frowned, "She's six. Why is that already starting?" He sighed, "Anyway. I let her skip the rest of the day. She's with my Grandfather."

"Isn't the Commissioner in his officer? We were all just sent a memo straight from him. Only a half hour or so ago." Shayla pulled up her email in search of the memo.

"He is. She's at his office. Probably eating cookies and drinking a soda she's not supposed to have and watching Netflix." Jack smiled.

"Well, hopefully, the spoiling will take her mind off her friend for a little while." Shayla said trying to think positively.

"I hope so." Jack sighed as he searched through the Stevens family looking for anything that would indicate abuse in the home. He hated that he hoped he found something. He just needed enough to get Lissy some help. He couldn't sit by and know this little girl was being hurt and do nothing for her. He had to find a way to help her.

* * *

Captain Danny Reagan sat at his desk in his office. He hadn't realized how much he missed work until he stepped back into the 54th precinct. He was met with warm welcome backs and his men and women under his command happy to see him back in his office. Danny was excited to be back in office. He loved the extra time home with Linda and his children. But he needed work. He needed to do more than just be at home. The one thing Danny didn't miss was the paperwork. He came back to a small mountain of paperwork that needed to be gone through. It was mid-afternoon by the time he got through it all. Danny's phone rang loudly, breaking the silence of his office.

"Reagan." He answered.

"Hey." Linda smiled when she heard her husband's voice. She was getting ready to wrap up her day at the hospital but wanted to check in with her husband first.

"Hey back." Danny grinned.

"How was your first day back?" She asked, relaxing in her office chair for a quick chat before going to pick up their children.

"Busy in the office." Danny said, "But I don't think that's why you called." Danny could hear something off in his wife's voice. The way it slightly hitched in her throat made him wonder if something was wrong.

"I was just wondering if you'd be home for dinner. I know you have a lot to catch up on but I haven't picked up the kids yet and thought about just ordering pizza but if you're going to be home early I can make something at home." Linda didn't feel much like cooking. After her meeting, she'd gone back to the Emergency Department. The Jane Doe she saw earlier was being pulled out of the doors by a tall, muscular man who didn't look happy to see her there. When Linda questioned Victims Services they informed her that the girl was eighteen and said she was okay to go with the man. They couldn't do more if she wasn't willing to talk or press charges. It stuck in Linda's mind throughout the day. She remembered being a young girl while her Uncle abused her. The look of fear on the young woman's face mirrored the image Linda reminded Linda of her own. The rest of the day put more weight on Linda's shoulders as she tried to shake off the memories but nothing seemed to work. Except for the sound of her husband's voice. Just listening to him talk sent a shot of warmth through her heart. Comforting her as much as possible through a short conversation.

"Pizza sounds good." Danny told her, "You alright?" He asked, knowing his wife.

"I'm fine. Really just wanted to know about dinner." Linda said softly.

"I'll be home soon." Danny smiled, "And I think pizza sounds like a great idea for everyone. No sense in you making something if you're not feeling up to it." Danny said, "You sure you're okay, Babe?" He asked again.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head while on the phone, "I should head out of here and pick up the kids. I'll see you home soon."

"Okay." Danny didn't like the way he still felt something not quite right but he'd let it go for now. Knowing Linda she'd tell him all about it later tonight in the comfort of their bed and safety of his embrace, "Let me know when you've all made it home safe. I love you." 

"Love you more." Linda grinned.

"Love you the most." Danny said hoping his words would keep his wife comforted until he could make it home. He hung the phone up on his desk and looked at the pile of paperwork he still needed to get through before he could leave for the day. Danny started back through the files with a new determination to get it done quickly to get home to his wife.

* * *

In a dark basement, the young woman from the hospital lay naked on the bed. The other girls sat on the floor with their hands folded neatly in their lap and their eyes on the man.

"This is what you get when you disobey!" He yelled at the young woman on the bed. His hand swung through the air, smacking her across the face loudly, "What did you tell them?!" He demanded to know.

"N-n-nothing." The scared young woman shook her head, "I-I...just wanted..." She sobbed unable to finish her sentence.

"You want nothing! Do we not provide you with everything you could want?!" He roared, "We give you food, a place to sleep, we teach you, we provide EVERYTHING!" He wrapped his hands around her throat, "And you have the nerve to leave here! You know the rules!" He pressed his thumbs to her windpipe, marking her skin with bruises, "You know the rules!"

"I...c-c-an....t...bre..the." She gasped for air. He loosened his grip letting her suck in oxygen.

"You broke the rules and now you'll be punished for it!" He hollered at her. The man backhanded her on the other side of her face leaving an angry red mark on her light skin, "You want to leave this house?! You want to break the rules?! You want to be treated as an adult?! I'll show you what they do to whores like you out there who break the rules!" He took off his belt whipping it across her bare chest. The young woman yelped in pain. The buckle of the belt slicing her breasts as he swung wildly. She bit her tongue. She knew the more she yelled and fought the worse it would be. She tasted the copper in her mouth as her tongue bleed. The man shoved his pants down pulling himself out of his trousers. He stroked himself hard as he hovered above her. She should be used to this by now. She should know this was coming. The force behind his thrusts still startled her. Her body tried to refuse the intrusion but he was too strong. He pushed into her as she closed her eyes. Maybe if she could go away in her mind it would be over quickly. She'd had him be rough with her before but never this bad. The man gripped her arms as he pulled out of her. He flipped her over, pressing her face into the mattress as he shoved himself into her. Ripping her open from behind. Blood trickled from her backside as he roughly pumped in and out. He continued his pattern. Flipping her back and forth switching between her anus and vagina. Tearing her open at both ends. He laid atop her with his hands to her throat, pounding into her. He snapped his fingers and was handed a short broken broom stick by his wife who watched the interaction. He took the wooden stick roughly shoving it into the young woman from behind. She tried to scream but her voice was cut off by the hands around her throat. He lowered his face to hers. Staring into her eyes as they slowly dimmed. He emptied himself inside the woman as the light faded from her eyes. His hands squeezed tighter as her last breath expelled from her lungs. The man grunted, twisting her neck for good measure. The crack rang through the silent room. He pulled himself out of the woman and took a deep breath before looking at the girls that were forced to watch. His wife strode over handing him a cold beer.

"This is what happens to whores who flap their mouth. Anyone else wants to run off?" He looked darkly over the room. The girls shook their heads slowly but didn't dare speak, "Good." He shoved the young woman off the bed and to the floor. He kicked his trousers off, walking to the youngest girl in the room. She couldn't be older than five or six years old, "Now it's time for your lessons." He pulled the girl to her feet, "You first." He picked up the trembling little girl tossing her onto the bloody bed. He climbed next to her with the eyes of a preditor stalking its prey. The young girl's eyes glassed over as she prayed for death as it was the only escape from the prison she was kept in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Settle down!" Linda hollered over the noise at the dining room table. The kids were wound up after school and preschool today. Even Spense was bouncing off the walls. Linda had hoped letting them run around in the backyard would calm them down before dinner but it just seemed to keep them amped up. Linda passed out slices of pizza, "Did you all wash your hands?" She asked.

"Yes!" All four children shouted back.

"How come we have to have pizza?" Grace complained, "You're a nurse. You should know that this isn't healthy. How many calories are in a slice?" Grace asked.

"What's a calorie?" Faith asked.

"A calorie is something inside of food and the more calories there are the worse the food is. You shouldn't eat a lot of calories or you'll get fat, ugly and get pimples." Grace pressed a paper napkin to the top of her slice frowning at the grease she saw, "This is so gross." She muttered.

"Why are you worried about calories?" Linda shook her head.

"Because I don't want to be fat." Grace huffed.

"You won't get fat from a slice of pizza." Linda rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" Grace frowned, "My friend, Kate, says that you should always count calories. Her mom's a nutritionist. She never eats pizza or anything that's not healthy. And she's so skinny! I'm so much fatter than her and she says that when you turn thirteen you can start to get pimples and acne. And all this grease is so bad for you. She said that it causes heart problems and can make people have heart attacks. She also said that anything with sugar isn't good for you and that can kill you too. Aren't you worried about you and Dad being old and not eating healthy? What if you have a heart attack because you ate too much pizza."

"Are you gonna die?!" Faith gasped only half paying attention to her sisters rambling.

"No one is dying. It's pizza. Relax." Linda sighed, "Your friend is only partly right. Those things don't happen with one pizza meal or even a few of them. Your Dad and I are fine. And you have nothing to worry about. You're healthy. That's what matters." Linda's eyes flicked to the doorway between the dining room and kitchen as Danny walked in.

"Do I really have to eat this?" Grace crossed her arms pushing her plate back.

"What's wrong with it?" Danny asked as he crossed the room to his wife to kiss her hello.

"Don't start her on that again." Linda shook her head, "Grace, that's dinner. If you don't like it you know you can always make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But I'm not making anything just because you don't want pizza."

Danny caught the irritation in his wife's voice, "What's wrong with pizza, Grace?" He asked.

"It's going to make me fat and ugly." She frowned.

Danny looked at Linda who just shrugged her shoulders, "If you eat five pies by yourself for a few days on end, yeah, you'll probably pack on a few pounds. And being ugly is impossible as you're beautiful." Danny kissed his oldest daughter's cheek, "It's one meal. If you don't want it, you're not forced to eat it. You can go make a sandwich if you don't want pizza." Danny told her.

"Like  _that's_ any better." Grace rolled her eyes. She pulled the plate back to her. The pizza did smell good. She knew it would taste really good too. Maybe she'd just have one slice. After all, Kate could be wrong. And her mom was a nurse. If it was really that bad for you, wouldn't her mom not let her eat it? Grace sighed. She took a bite of the slice of pizza.

"How was everyone's day?" Danny took his seat at the head of the table.

"Daddy I drawded you a pit'ure!" Spense smiled wide, "It's a powice car."

"You'll have to show me after dinner." Danny reached over to tear the piece of cheese that strung from the bite Spense took to the slice he was holding.

"I got a sixty-seven on my spelling test." Faith frowned, "And I really did try and study hard for it." 

"That's what matters." Linda smiled softly, "As long as you try your best." 

"But it's not good and it needs to be signed and sent back to school." Faith sighed.

"That's okay. Next test maybe Daddy or I can help you study." Linda reached over to rub her daughter's shoulder, "What was hard about this test?" She asked.

"I couldn't remember all the words and some of them were really hard. Like, necessary. I got the 'C's and 'S's mixed up." Fatih said.

"We'll look over the test after dinner and see what we can do for the next test. Did you get a new list of spelling words for next time?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It's in my homework folder." Faith said.

"Okay. We'll work on it together." Linda took a sip of her water.

"How about you Rookie?" Danny asked Sam, "How was your day?"

"I haded 'lunch bunch'!" Sam bounced in his seat, "And I goth a thicker!" He pointed to the puppy sticker on his shirt.

"That's great Sam!" Danny beamed, "What did you talk about in Lunch Bunch today?"

"Loth of thingth. We talked loth and loth about jellyfith and thea amnimalth." Sam smiled, "Parker lovth thea amnimalth. I tolded him I love Dory."

"I think almost everyone loves Dory." Linda grinned. Sam nodded his head happily as he went back to eating his dinner, "And how was your day?" Linda asked her husband.

"Quiet and busy." Danny smiled, "Yours?"

"I like quiet and busy for you." Linda said not answering his question. Danny noticed her deflect his question but chose not to press her on it. He'd catch up with her after the children went to bed and pull the answer out of her as gently as possible. He could see it in her eyes. He could see something in them bothering her. Even while she smiled and chatted with their children. Something was holding onto her causing her pain. He was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

After dinner, Linda washed the dishes while helping Faith with her spelling words. Sam and Spense wrestled with their father in the basement. Danny called it a workout but Linda knew better. The shouts and giggles floating up from the basement steps didn't fool her. She knew there was more goofing off going on than Danny actually working out with the boys. Grace was granted time on her IPad which she quickly took to the living room. Once the dishes were done, Faith ran downstairs for join her brothers and father in the basement. Linda walked into the living room sitting next to her on the couch.

"What are you playing?" Linda asked.

"I'm not playing anything. I'm reading." Grace said.

"Oh. What are you reading?" Linda peeked over Grace's shoulder. After Grace and a friend of hers went to an unsecured chat and were taken by a man that tried to hurt them, Danny and Linda had become much more strict with electronics. Especially seeing how scared Grace had been and sorry for her actions.

"I'm reading up on healthy eating and calories. Do you know that if you eat unhealthy as a kid you'll eat unhealthy as an adult?" Grace told her Mother.

"That's not always true." Linda said, "And your Dad and I eat healthily. As do you kids."

"We just had pizza. That's not healthy. And we have ice cream and chips. All that is so bad for you! Do you know how much salt is in chips?" Grace gasped.

"That's why those things are treats." Linda told her, "We don't have them often but it's okay to have a treat sometimes." 

"I don't want to have pimples and be ugly. It's bad enough that I have a period every month and some of the other girls don't have it yet so it already makes me weird." Grace frowned, "Can you imagine how bad it will be if I'm pimply, ugly and fat because I decided to pig out on pizza and ice cream?"

"Honey." Linda put an arm around her shoulder, "If there was a reason to be concerned about your diet your father and I would make sure to take the proper precautions and steps to keep you healthy. But you are. Why don't we do this? Come up to my room. Let's check how much you weigh and we'll figure out what's healthy." Linda took the IPad from her daughter. Linda lead her daughter through her bedroom to the master bathroom, "Alright. Stand on the scale there for me." Linda pulled a scale from the cabinet under the sink. Grace chewed her bottom lip as she stepped on. Linda watched as the numbers shifted, "Just under ninety pounds." Linda said, "Let's take a look here." Linda pulled up the height and weight chart, "You're actually under the fiftieth percentile." Linda told her, "That means you're skinnier or smaller than kids your age." Linda pointed out, "So you see Grace. You have no reason to worry about weight and calories right now. Eating healthy is good but it's also good to have a treat sometimes." Linda hugged her daughter close.

"But what about pimples? And I read that sometimes your period can give them to you!" Grace whined.

"You'll deal. Everyone goes through it. Even your father and I had to go through that." Linda said, "And you know Daddy and I have been together since we were in high school. He never thought I was ugly, even if I had pimples." Linda told her, "Do you remember when I had to have surgery because I had cancer?"

"They took your breasts but then you got new ones." Grace nodded her head.

"Right but it was a long time before I got new ones. Daddy even thought I was beautiful then. I didn't feel very beautiful but Daddy said I was because it wasn't just my breasts that made me pretty. It was me. It was because he loved me." Linda led Grace out of the bedroom, "Sweetie, if someone cares about you and loves you or is your friend, they won't care if you have a few pimples or even a face full of them! Because you're beautiful because you're kind, smart, helpful, caring, sweet. You're beautiful because you're Grace Reagan. There couldn't be a better Grace Reagan than you."

"Thanks, Mom." Grace hugged her mother.

"Anytime." Linda said. She heard the thunder of feet climb up the stairs, "Why don't you hop in the shower and get ready for bed. It's bath night for everyone so don't take all the hot water." Linda reminded her daughter. Grace ran off to the bathroom to get in the shower first. It was always a fight between her and her sister who got to take the first shower. Spense and Sam never had that problem. Sam routinely showered in his parents' bathroom and Spense took his bath in there more often than not. That way two kids could be clean at the same time.

"C'mon Spense. Let's get you in the tub." Danny hearded the boys to his bedroom. Sam would be treated to Netflix in his parents room while Spense took his bath and Danny could keep an eye on both of them while Linda would usher Grace along to let Faith take her shower before bedtime.

* * *

Once the kids were clean and tucked in bed Linda found herself in the shower. She'd turned the water up as hot as she could stand it, letting the shower pummel her and the steam rise. Linda hoped the day would melt away as the hot water rained down over her. Linda stood beneath the shower after rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she felt Danny's arms snake around her waist. She sighed as his lips touched her neck.

"You had a rough day." It wasn't a question. Danny could tell just by looking at her that she'd had a bad day.

"Sort-of." Linda leaned back against him.

"Want to talk about it?" He trailed kissed down her neck to her shoulder. His hands roamed her body making her heart rate jump ever so slightly.

"Not right now." Linda shook her head. She sighed in content when Danny cupped her breasts, his thumbs siding across her nipples.

"I can tell you're stressed over something." His mouth worked its way around the back of her neck to the other side.

"I have a great way to get rid of some of that stress." Linda grinned.

Danny slid a hand around to Linda's back, palming over the tattoo covering a bullet wound, sliding down to grab her ass, "I still think talking will help." Danny tried to get her to tell him what was going on one last time.

Linda turned under the shower spray. She framed his face with her hands, "We can talk later. I want you to touch me now."

Linda crushed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Danny slipped his tongue into her mouth desperate to taste her. Linda's hand traveled down his body, skimming over his chest. She hummed as she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingers. It never failed to amaze her. This man. His body. His heart. All hers. If you stood and looked at him you'd see his muscles. His body chiseled to near perfection. You could almost feel the power emit from his body. He was a protector. A man who has done and would always do whatever it takes to keep his loved ones safe. Linda's fingers glided down his body, spreading along her name inked into his skin. Hers. He was always hers. There was never a doubt for Linda. In Linda's eyes, she was a lucky woman. She had a man who loved her unconditionally. A man who kept her feeling safe, loved and secure every moment of the day. Even when they were apart. Linda wrapped her hand around her husband. She stroked him slowly, feeling him harden beneath her grip.

Danny's mouth sunk onto Linda's breast while the other cupped her ass. His teeth nipped and his tongue swiped. Linda twisted her hand, tightening her grip on her husband. Danny trailed kisses over Linda's heart up to her neck where he bit gently before finding her lips. Danny felt the heat coil in his belly. He slid his hands under Linda, hoisting her up. Her legs wrapping around him automatically. Danny pressed her back against the cool tile. Her moans echoed around them as he slipped his fingers inside her. She was already warm and wet, waiting for him. Danny's fingers danced around in search of a small nub. With the experience that only he had with her body, he quickly found what he searched for bringing her quickly over the edge. He didn't stop. He knew she'd take more. He could feel her need, her body desperate to take more from him. Danny's lips powered over Linda's as he pinned her to the wall. He felt one of her legs fall to the floor as they lost themselves in each other. Danny used the new angle to pump his fingers in and out of his wife. Spearing through the warm velvet. Felling her clamp around them as his name tumbled from her lips. Linda's fingers clawed at his back as he pushed her further and further. 

He felt her body shake as he teased her. Danny hoisted her leg up, opening her to him as no one else had ever been. He slid into her, long and slow. His tongue capturing hers, stealing the breath from her lungs. Danny pulled himself back, almost completely out before snapping his hips, slamming into her again. The quick action had Linda's moan sing through the bathroom. Danny kept his pace slow and steady. Building them both up to a boil. He felt his body tingle as hers started to squeeze him tighter. Danny took her mouth with his. He pumped into her hard and fast bringing them both over the edge. He shot inside her as she pulsed around him. Danny's fingers rubbing her between their bodies. Linda swore she blacked out for a moment when the orgasm ripped through her. She felt the heat through her whole body as Danny emptied himself inside her. Linda tore her mouth away in an effort to breathe again. She lay her head on Danny's shoulder, pressing her lips to his pulse point. Sighing as she felt his racing heartbeat beneath her lips. Linda's other leg fell away from his waist trying to keep herself upright as her body came down from a natural high. Her arms kept him close as he held her. One hand on the tile behind her keeping them from falling to the shower floor.

"Jesus Linda." Danny sighed.

"I love you." Linda took a deep breath trying to learn to breathe again.

Danny smirked, "I love you." He cupped her face with one hand, bringing her lips to his before she rested it back on his shoulder. Danny felt Linda shiver, "The water's gone cold." 

"Yeah. And as soon as I can move again we can get out of here." Linda smirked.

Danny chuckled softly. He turned the water off, not wanting him or Linda to get too cold. Danny let go of his wife just long enough to grab the large towel off the rack. After wrapping one towel around his waist he wrapped the other around Linda who had barely moved. Linda gasped in surprise when he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into their bedroom. Danny laid Linda on their bed.

"There." He smiled. He dropped his towel to the floor before climbing on top of his wife. Slowly he peeled the towel off her. Linda reached over to the nightstand where she'd left her glasses to slip them on, "Beautiful." Danny framed her face with his hands.

Linda blushed. Even after thirty years, he could still make her blush, head to toe. Danny lowered himself to Linda, his lips capturing hers. He moaned her name as he lips traveled to her neck. Linda wrapped her body around her husbands rolling them over. She rose above her husband, sinking down, taking him into her. Danny's hands rested on her hips as she slowly rose again. Linda guided his hands up to her chest. He let her slowly lead them to the edge and back. The silky wetness covering him as she rode out an orgasm. Danny filled his wife, her body milking him, greedily taking every drop. Danny pulled her close, murmuring vows of his love, pressing kisses to her neck, cheeks, lips, nose, any part of her he could reach. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Linda leaned down laying on his chest. Listening to his heart beat beneath her.

Danny ran his fingers up and down her bare back as they both caught their breath, "You ready to tell me what's bothering you today?" He kissed her head.

Linda sighed. She knew it was inevitable. They were going to talk, one way or another. She didn't know why the mysterious young woman tugged on her memories the way she did. But she knew it was going to bother her until she talked it out, "We should put clothes on." Linda suggested yet made no move to get off her husband.

Danny rolled them over. He kissed Linda sweetly, "We'll get dressed then maybe some dessert. I've worked up an appetite." He grinned before climbing off his wife. Linda sighed. She watched him walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxer shorts. Linda gathered enough energy to walk to the dresser. She picked out a pair of panties sliding them on before reaching into her drawer for a pair of pajamas. Linda settled on a light pair of cotton pants and a large t-shirt. Opting to go braless for the rest of the evening Linda slid a pair of socks over her feet. She took the two towels into the bathroom depositing them into the laundry hamper before running a brush through her hair. Danny stood in the doorway leaning against it watching his wife in the mirror.

Linda turned to him and sighed, "I had a patient today." She took his hand leading him to their bed. Danny sat beside Linda letting her take her time, "Well, I didn't have her but she was in the ER. She was a young woman, looked pretty beat up. Signs of sexual and physical abuse. You could tell she was traumatized. She wanted a pregnancy test and an STD test." Linda told him, "She wouldn't give a name or any information." Linda looked up at him, "You know I still have spurts where I can't quite remember everything I'm supposed to. Or it's jumbled up and not quite right." Linda said talking about her head injury that took her memories for a short time. Danny nodded his head, "Something just hit me while I looked at the girl. She looked so broken and scared." Linda said, "I couldn't get it out of my head. She looked like I felt when my Uncle..." Linda trailed off, "I had a flash to when he hurt me and it stuck there. I couldn't get rid of it. I tried. All day, but it didn't work. It's been in the forefront of my brain today." Linda rested her forehead against her husbands, "I needed you to get those memories out of my head."

"I wish I could help more." Danny said softly, "I wish I could erase them completely for you."

"You do well enough keeping them at bay." Linda told him, "I don't know what hit me. Or why it hit so hard." Linda pulled away from him. Just enough to concern him, "It stuck with me. I felt like it was me sitting there." Linda shook her head, "When I came back in the ER, later on, she was being led out by an older guy who looked pretty pissed. The same kind of pissed I'm sure my Uncle was when I finally told someone." Linda frowned, "But she's eighteen and said she didn't want to press charges so we couldn't keep her. Pregnancy test came back positive but clear for STDs." 

"You think he's at home hurting her?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around Linda.

"I know he is. I know it's what my Uncle would have done." Linda leaned into his embrace, "Sometimes I look at you. And I look at me and think, 'God? How did I get so lucky?' How I couldn't imagine a life without you and not everyone is lucky. Thank you." Linda sighed softly.

"For what?" Danny asked as he rubbed her back.

"For loving me." Linda kissed her husband slowly. Danny held Linda close as she clung to him. He was content to hold her close as long as she needed if that was the way to chase away the memories of her childhood. Neither one knew how they'd come back to haunt her when the young woman would be found when a drunk stumbled into an alley beside the hospital where she'd sat in Linda's ER praying for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Reagan woke up when he felt something crawl over him and settle in the bed between him and his wife. Jack cracked one eye open to see his daughter, Maddie, tucking herself under their covers pushing her way between her parents. Jack glanced at the window that still showed the dark of night.

"Maddie, what's wrong, Baby?" Jack whispered hoping Kathleen would stay asleep. 

"I had a bad dream." Maddie held her dolly close.

Jack shifted to let Maddie snuggle in bed, "What happened?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders, "There was a monster and when I waked up it was still scary. So I sneaked in here."

"There are no monsters. I promise." Jack smiled warmly at his little girl.

Kathleen turned to face Maddie, "Besides, if there were monsters Daddy would catch them and keep us safe."

"Just like he catches the bad people?" Maddie looked up at her Mommy.

"Just like that." Kathleen kissed Maddie's forehead, "Want to stay in here with Daddy and me?"

"Can I?" Maddie nodded her head.

"Sure." Jack smiled, "Close your eyes and get back to sleep. No more bad dreams." Jack threw an arm around Maddie, to reach Kathleen who took his hand in hers. Both of them keeping Maddie in their arms. She knew what Maddie had told Jack at school. They'd talked about it after dinner while the kids played. Kathleen's heart broke for Maddie's friend. In the morning she was going to do a well-check on Lissy Stevens. She knew only the mother would be home but maybe that would be enough to get some information on the family and home life. Between the two of them, they'd make sure Lissy Steven's wouldn't be hurt again.

* * *

Outside New York/Presbyterian hospital lay a girl who could have used the help of the Reagan family. She could have used a social worker to check in on the younger girls at home. A cop to protect them. Someone to ensure she didn't meet an early death. Instead, she got tossed into a dumpster as if she was a worthless piece of trash. She was left for some poor drunk to stumble upon while topping off his last drink before sleeping it off in the corners of the street. The young woman with so much life ahead of her was thrown away without a second thought.

* * *

W hen dawn broke Danny's phone woke him up. He frowned seeing the display of one of his Detectives, "Reagan." Danny answered. He listened carefully as they explained the situation. Jane Doe was found in a dumpster. Beaten, sodomized, raped, abused. She was naked with her hair shaved off. Her teeth had been smashed to prevent them using dental records to find her identity and her fingertips severely burned post-mortem. The only clue they had was a card for New York/Presbyterian Victims Services stapled to her chest. The first officer on the scene knew Linda Reagan worked at the hospital, and immediately fired up the line to be sure the Reagan family was notified that a homicide hit close to one of their workplaces. It wasn't uncommon but the NYPD didn't take chances, "Alright. I'll meet you at the morgue." Danny ended the phone call. He stretched beside his wife, a soft smile breaking through when she rolled to him.

Linda laid her head on his chest, "You have to go to work?" She asked already knowing the answer. Danny would only get a phone call like that if something happened to one of the family or there was a hot case that needed his attention.

"Yeah." Danny held Linda close. Savoring the moment of peace with her before he had to face a dead body.

"What time is it?" Linda yawned.

"A little after five. Go back to sleep." Danny said softly, "I'll call you later."

"Mmm'kay." Linda felt him slip from the bed. She curled up with his pillow, "Love you." She said as she drifted back to sleep.

"Love you." Danny leaned over his wife kissing her softly before getting himself ready for the day. If he was a betting man, he'd bet the woman in the dumpster was the same woman Linda had in her ER less than twenty-four hours ago.

* * *

Caroline Stevens was a short, dark-hair woman who wore thick glasses yet looked as if she weighed less than an average teenager. Her body was skin and bones with barely enough meat on them to look human. Her face sagged with large purple bags under her eyes. She was never far from a glass of wine or a whole bottle. When she was woken loudly by a banging on her front door she wasn't happy.

"What?!" She yelled through the door. Her voice raw and raspy from too many cigarettes.

"Social Services! We need to speak to Caroline Stevens!" Kathleen rapped at the door again.

"Go away!" The woman yelled without opening the door.

"Sorry, ma'am. We need to speak to you. Just for a moment." Kathleen insisted.

The door was yanked open only to be held back by the small chain lock, "What do you want? My kid skip school or something?"

"No, ma'am. Your daughter is safely at school. Can you please open the door so we can talk?" Kathleen smiled warmly.

"You bring cops here for a reason?" She noted to the officers standing behind Kathleen.

"Protocol ma'am. Safety precaution for everyone." Kathleen stated, "I just need to talk to you for a moment."

The woman looked up and down the street, "Well I guess you have to come in or damn near everyone in the block is gonna talk." The woman unlocked the chain letting Kathleen and the two uniforms inside her home. Kathleen kept her frown inside as she scanned the dark and dirty living space, "Say what you gotta say and get outta here." The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am, I'm here to do a well-check on Alyssa Stevens. There have been some concerns raised..." Kathleen started to speak.

"By who?!" Caroline huffed loudly.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Kathleen swore she wouldn't have Maddie think this was her fault. People made anonymous reports to Social Services all the time. This was just one of the reasons why.

"Why not? I bet it was Mrs. Witicker down the road. She's so nosy. Always up in everyone's business." Caroline shook her head.

"I can't tell you who. They are protected by anonymity." Kathleen said.

"Nosy bitch can't keep her business to herself." Caroline shook her head, "So what? You said my girls at school. She's where she's supposed to be."

"Can I please see her room?" Kathleen asked, "And I'll need to check the cupboards. Be sure medications are stored safely. Things of that nature."

"Upstairs." Caroline hunched her shoulders hating that she was being inconvenienced by someone who didn't even have the balls to use their real name, "This is her room."

Kathleen noticed the significant difference from Alyssa's room to the rest of the home. The home was a dingy, dirty mess. Alyssa's room was almost pristine. The large white fluffy bed held a plethora of stuffed animals and baby dolls. All covered with a ruffled canopy. The small vanity shined against the sunlight streaming through the lace curtains, "It's very clean." Kathleen noted.

"She likes it that way." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Who am I to tell her differently? Besides. She's Daddy's Little Princess." She pointed to the crown shaped pillow that had the word 'Princess' in bright pink letters.

Kathleen nodded, "May we see the kitchen?" She asked stepping out of the little girl's bedroom.

After checking the house and talking to Caroline Stevens, Kathleen and the officers left the home. The next step was to talk to Lissy Stevens herself.

* * *

A little girl no more than ten years old sat with her legs closed and her hands folded in her lap. She watched the television play while the man and woman had sex. She was supposed to be paying attention. She was supposed to be taking notes. Instead, her mind was on the show she watched last night. Her friend had escaped. But when she was brought back she was killed. The man had said the world was scary and dangerous. He showed them how dangerous it could be if someone else tried to leave. She hadn't noticed her eyes fell away from the screen until the man put a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes tight. She hated when he touched her. Worse, when he made her touch him. But they promised that if the girls that lived here would be good little girls they'd be rewarded with money, happiness, and freedom when they were of age. She'd seen it happen. She'd seen some of the older girls leave with men who handed over money to the man and woman who trained them. Maybe it was hard but wasn't it worth it to leave one day?

"Come with me." The man pulled the little girl up from her chair. He led her up the basement steps. She'd never been allowed out of the basement she thought. The younger girls were secluded down there except their one hour a week of time outside. Closely monitored and supervised. They weren't allowed to speak while in the yard. The high fences and large trees kept them hidden from neighbors. But it was nice to bring a book outside and read while the sun touched their skin and the birds sang. She knew they weren't going to hear the birds when the man steered her into a room she'd never seen before. There were large bay windows with the curtains drawn tight. A soft couch sat facing the fireplace with two oversized chairs on either end making it a small nook for quiet conversation. On the small coffee table was a glass of chocolate milk and a few cookies. The man sat down in one of the chairs. He patted his lap, "Come sit." He told the girl. She looked at the cookies and milk then back to the man, "Come sit and we'll talk about that snack." He told her. The girl obeyed his words climbing into his lap. He smiled, "Would you like a sip of chocolate milk?" He asked.

The girl wasn't sure if it was a trick or not. But the milk was there, "Yes, Sir." She said quietly keeping her eyes on the floor as she'd been taught.

The man lifted the glass holding the straw for her. He put it to her lips, "You may sip." The girl took a small modest sip of the milk. It tasted better than anything she could have imagined. she'd never had a sweet before. She'd heard about it but never was allowed to eat them, "Would you like a cookie?" He held one up.

"Yes, Sir." The girl nodded her head slightly.

"You may." The man held the cookie to her mouth. She took a tiny bit afraid to take too much and be punished, "You can eat the whole cookie and drink the glass of milk." He told her. The girl knew he had to be taunting her. There was no way she was allowed to have a cookie  _and_ chocolate milk. She swallowed hard when she felt his hand slip up her skirt. Now she knew why she was being given a treat. It was a bribe. she should have said no. His hand was cold between her legs and hurt when he stuck his fingers inside. But the cookie was really good. And the chocolate milk was the most special treat she'd ever had. If this was all he was going to do to her maybe she could get through it. She wasn't sure it was worth chocolate milk and a cookie but since she'd never had either before she supposed it was.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Lissy Stevens sat in the chair inside the school psychologist's office swinging her feet. She'd never been in this room but knew some kids who came here a lot. She bit her lip as she looked over at the lady from Social Services. She pulled Lissy from class telling Lissy she was Maddie's Mommy. And she wanted to talk to Lissy for a few minutes. Lissy had a paper to color and draw whatever she wanted. It helped distract her from being scared in a room with a new person.

"Lissy. I want to talk to you about what you said to Maddie. About the questions you wanted her to ask. Is that okay?" Kathleen asked.

Lissy nodded her head, "Guess so."

"Okay. Can you tell me who you live with at home?" Kathleen started her questions off easy wanting to gauge Lissy's answers.

"My Dad and Mom." Lissy said quietly.

"And who gets you up and ready for school in the morning?" Kathleen smiled.

"Dad." Lissy said, "Mom sleeps a lot. Dad says her juice makes her tired so she sleeps late." Lissy explained.

"And when you get home from school. Who's there?" Kathleen asked.

"Mom. Dad works till dinner time." Lissy said.

"Do you get in trouble sometimes?" Kathleen noticed Lissy chew her bottom lip.

"Sometimes. Mom yells a lot but if she drinks her juice she gets sleepy and doesn't yell so much." Lissy told her.

"Oh. What about your Dad? Does he yell too?" Kathleen watched Lissy's hands shake at the mention of her father.

"No." Lissy shook her head.

"What does he do when you misbehave?" Kathleen asked.

Lissy shrugged her shoulders, "Sends me to bed early."

"You know. I saw your bed today. I stopped by your house and talked to your Mom. Your bed is beautiful. I bet it's really comfy." Kathleen let it drop that she knew where Lissy lived, "Do you like your bed?"

"It's too big." Lissy told her.

"Too big? Why?" Kathleen pushed for more answers.

"It fits too many people." Lissy explained.

"What do you mean? Who else sleeps in the bed?" Kathleen asked knowing this would be hard for Lissy to talk about.

"Sometimes my Dad does." Lissy said, "Sometimes my Mom. I don't like to share my bed." 

"Me either." Kathleen nodded in understanding, "Why do your Mom or Dad share your bed?" 

"I promised not to tell." Lissy dropped her eyes to the floor, "I can't tell. It's a secret." 

"What kind of secret? Like a present?" Kathleen smiled.

"No. Like a secret. Dad said I can't tell anyone. Or I'll get in trouble." Lissy sighed.

"It's alright. I won't tell him you told me." Kathleen tried to pry it out of the little girl.

"I don't want to be in trouble." Lissy shook her head.

"Does your Dad do something wrong? Is that why you don't want to tell?" Kathleen prompted.

"He said it's not wrong. Because he's my Dad. And it's okay." Lissy said.

"What's okay?" Kathleen asked.

"When he comes to my bed at night time." Lissy told Kathleen.

"What does he do in your bed?" Kathleen needed Lissy to say the words before she could start to pull the child from an unsafe home.

"He comes in when I'm not sleeping and touches my privates. He sometimes does it in the bathtub. And if I'm really not good he makes me touch his privates." Lissy broke down, "It was gross and I didn't like it. But when I said I didn't want to he made me. He said it's okay and it's a secret. It hurts when he touches me. Maddie told you didn't she? She told my secret and now I'm in super big trouble." Lissy frowned.

"You're not in trouble. Your Dad shouldn't touch you in your privates or make you touch him. That's not okay. What about your Mom. Does she know what your Dad does to you?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah but she's probably sleeping. She's always sleeping. Or yelling at me." Lissy said, "Please don't tell them I told you." Lissy started to beg, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't get in trouble. I promise. You won't be in trouble." Kathleen promised the little girl, "Thank you for talking to me. I can make sure your Dad never touches you again and your mom gets the help she needs."

"Do I go home now?" Lissy asked.

"No. Later today, I will see where you will go when you get out of school so you stay safe tonight. And then we figure things out again in the morning." Kathleen smiled, "Thank you for telling me. Now I can help you."

"Just like Maddie's Daddy said." Lissy looked up from the paper she was drawing.

"That's right. Maddie's Daddy and I can help you and keep you safe." Kathleen smiled. She talked for a few more moments with Lissy before sending her back to class. Kathleen left the school that morning committed to finding a place for the little girl that was petrified to tell her secret to anyone for fear of being punished.

* * *

Linda Reagan was surprised to see her husband walk into the Emergency Room. When he'd left early this morning he'd had a case that needed his level of authority involved. She briefly thought of their family and friends. When she was sure no one was hurt or she'd have heard already she crossed from the nurse's station to where he'd entered.

"This is a nice surprise." Linda smiled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? In your office?" Danny said softly after kissing her cheek.

"Sure." Linda nodded, "Tina, I'll be in my office if you need anything else." Linda told the charge nurse.

"Okay. I've got it out here." Tina studied the board to see which patients they could clear from the ER to make room for the half-full waiting room they had.

Linda and Danny walked to her office. She frowned when he shut the door and paused for a moment, "What's wrong?" Linda asked. She knew that stance. That slight drop in his shoulders. Something happened.

"Can you tell me what your Jane Doe looked like?" Danny asked her.

"Uh...dirty blonde hair, medium length. She couldn't be more than eighteen. I even doubted that she was when they told me she was released. She was small. Looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. Skinny and short. I can pull her medical chart. It will have a better description." Linda said, "She's the case? That's why you're here. To get the file?"

"Linda, she was found this morning." Danny took Linda's hand in his.

"He killed her. The man that pulled her out of here. He killed her." Linda squeezed Danny's hands in hers.

"We don't have a suspect but a young woman was found in the dumpster outside this morning. Just down the street from here. She had no hair on her body. Her head was shaved. Her teeth were a mess. We're trying to reconstruct to do a dental records search but it's near impossible. Her fingertips were burned to hinder fingerprinting her. She was nude with a New York/Presbyterian Victim's Services card stapled to her body." Danny told Linda what the case was.

"Stapled?" Linda gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently, it's from a standard stapler. Nothing fancy or special that we can trace." Danny said, "I'm pretty sure it's your Jane Doe. It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be."

"I'll get the chart." Linda walked to her desk to pull up the patient file, "I should have known better. I should have pushed her to stay. She was pregnant." Linda frowned.

"You couldn't have known." Danny leaned against Linda's desk.

"But now a young girl is dead." Linda printed the file handing it to her husband, "I'll have security send over the footage from yesterday while she was here. Maybe you'll get something if you see the man?" Linda asked.

"We'll do whatever we can." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, noting how pale she was.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "I'll be alright."

Danny leaned down to kiss her sweetly, "I'll be home for dinner."

Linda smiled softly watching him walk out of her office shutting the door behind her. She hoped the man he was looking for and the man who walked out of her ER yesterday were one in the same. That would dramatically cut down the time hunting the bastard that killed a young pregnant woman, tossing her, naked, into a dumpster. Linda read over the chart again as it was pulled up on her screen looking for anything she or the other nurses could have missed that might have saved the poor girls life.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Despite her hectic day, Linda couldn't get the Jane Doe out of her head. The woman who had been in her emergency room just a day ago lay on a slab in the morgue. Linda wasn't sure what it meant that she felt connected to the victim. Maybe it was because she saw herself in the young woman. Maybe she felt a connection not only based on her abuse as a child but as a woman who saw a young woman in need of help. Whatever it was distracted Linda enough to stick herself into her office for the day. She'd talked to security, sweet talking enough to get them to volunteer the security footage of the time the young woman was in the ER. She'd sent over the medical files on Jane Doe and waited. Waited to hear anything from Danny saying they'd caught the guy. The fact that the hospital's victims services card was stapled to the victim's chest made Linda sick. She pushed victims services to talk to the woman. Was she somehow at fault for this woman's murder? Did the person that killed her do it so horrifically because she'd sought help? Linda wondered if giving the card to the victim angered the murderer causing him to kill the young woman. She supposed it was just a matter of time before the woman was murdered but Linda couldn't help but think that her visit to the ER caused a host of new problems for the woman.

Linda read over the chart. The notes from the nurses who dealt with her and the ER doctor on call. Linda sighed heavily reading the victim was pregnant. It was more than one life that was cut short by a senseless act of violence. Linda said a silent prayer that whoever murdered this innocent young woman and her unborn baby would be quickly captured and placed behind bars. 

* * *

Detective Jack Reagan had his hands full. Not only was he trying to help his wife place a child from their daughters class and get her parents behind bars for child abuse, he had four open cases and a stack of paperwork to start chipping away at. He sat at his desk cursing under his breath at the out-dated software when the doors to the Special Victims Unit opened. A girl, no more than fifteen or so, walked in. Her dark hair was soaking wet. Her feet squished in her wet sneakers. He noticed her visibly shaking as if she was drenched to the bone.

"Hey!" Jack caught an officer passing through, "Get me a blanket." He stood from his desk, "Miss. Are you alright? Why don't you come sit down?" Jack offered her his hand. The girl looked up at him. Her eyes shifting back and forth, wide and scared.

"It's alright." Jack's partner, Detective Ingalls, walked over to the girl. She took the blanket the officer handed her, "C'mon. Let's sit down. Get you dried off and warmed up."

"H-h..." The girl tried to speak, "He can't know." She shook her head.

"Who can't know?" Detective Ingalls asked.

"Father." The girl let Detective Ingalls lead her to a chair next to her desk. She took the offered blanket wrapping it around her shoulders. She'd been unprepared for the quick storm that raged outside. The thunder roared loudly as the sky poured open.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jack asked gently.

The girl shook her head, "He killed her." She sniffled. Someone pushed a hot cup of tea into her hands. She stared into the cup wishing she could disappear into it, "I saw him. He killed her. He can't know I'm here."

"What's her name?" Shayla asked trying to get some information to identify the girl.

"We don't have names." She whispered.

"Okay." Shayla said softly, "Where do you live?"

"With Father." The girl stared at her feet, "He'll kill me too. But I couldn't...I had to tell someone. He killed her and he'll kill us all."

"Where is she now?" Shayla asked.

"Father and Mother took her away." The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I'm dead now too."

"No one is going to kill you." Jack said softly, "Just tell us your name. Or where you live. We can help you."

"No one can help me." The girl said sadly, "He's going to kill again. And it will be me." 

"Where do you live?" Shayla asked again.

"I don't know." The girl shook her head, "He keeps us locked up. In the dark. Almost always dark. I don't know where."

"Us? How many of you are there?" Shayla had pulled out a small notebook writing as the girl spoke hoping to connect the dots.

"Twenty-seven." The girl shook her head, "Twenty-six, now."

Jack looked over at his partner holding in his gasp. Twenty-six girls. No names, no address. Locked up in the dark. He had no idea the horror that would soon come across his desk.

* * *

"Grace! Sit with us!" Katelynn Russel waived over Grace Reagan at her lunch table. Katelynn was known as the 'popular' girl in class. All girls wanted to be her and all boys wanted to be near her. Katelynn smiled wide at Grace, her pearly white perfect teeth gleaming, "I was  _just_ talking about you with the girls." She gestured to her gaggle of female followers. Her fellow middle-schoolers followed along with Katelynn's over exaggerated nodding, "I wanted to remind you that my bikini party is in two weeks. Are you coming?" She asked as Grace sat down with her lunch box.

"I haven't asked my parents yet. But I'm sure they won't mind. You said your parents would be there right?" Grace pulled out her ham and cheese sandwich her mom packed.

"Yeah. I mean, they'll be around but not at the party, per se." Katelynn frowned at Grace's lunch. Grace's mom had packed it the night before. A ham and cheese sandwich, peanut butter cracker sandwiches, trail mix, grapes, carrot and celery sticks, and two small chocolate chip cookies, "Please God tell me you're not eating lunch meat."

"Um...well..." Grace dropped her sandwich.

"Don't you know how unhealthy it is? And peanut butter is full of fat.  _And_ cookies? How are you going to fit into a bikini eating like that?" Katelynn turned her nose up at the lunch.

"Oh...I guess I can just eat the fruit and vegetables." Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Grace. Let me be honest with you." Katelynn took Grace's lunch box. She walked to the nearest trash can, "You really need to think about how you're going to lose a few before the party. I can't be seen with any porkers." Katelynn dumped Grace's lunch in the trash, "Don't you want to be part of my squad?" 

"That would be really cool..." Grace started to say.

"Then don't be such a porker." Katelynn snapped her fingers at the girls who sat at the table, "Let's go ladies." She tossed Grace's lunchbox on the table as she turned her back.

Grace watched as Katelynn and her friends left the table, leaving her alone. She looked down at her body sighing heavily. Maybe Katelynn was right. She stuffed her lunch box back into her backpack. She really needed to watch what she ate if she was going to make it in Katelynn's squad. After all, wouldn't it be amazing to be one of the 'cool' girls?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A small little girl sat in the corner of a dark basement. Her stringy red hair fell midway down her back. Her freckled face stained with tears that had turned her eyes red. She didn't know who these people were. She was told she was getting a Mommy and a Daddy. That's what Mrs. Jane from the home said. That they'd finally found a Mommy and Daddy for her. She might only be six years old but she knew that Mommy's and Daddy's weren't supposed to lock you in the basement. Daddy, no, Father, she corrected herself as she thought, had stripped her of her clothes and forced her to take a cold bath. Then Mother scrubbed her with a hard scratchy washcloth. The girl said she could do it herself but Mother insisted that she didn't know how to be properly clean. Now the little girl sat cold and naked on the basement floor. There were many other girls around. They were all naked. She wondered why everyone was naked down here and when she'd be allowed to wear clothes. Some of the girls looked like women with breasts of all shapes and sizes. Some of the girls were tall while others were short. But they were all thin and pretty. She remembered one of the girls had left earlier and the others had tried to stop her. The little girl wondered why it was so bad to leave. All the other girls looked scared and kept looking at the door to the basement. She jumped when the door opened. Father descended the stairs dressed in a black silk robe. All the girls quickly took a spot on the floor beside the only bed. An older girl grabbed her by the arm pushing her into the last spot on the left next to the other girls that looked about her age.

Father sat on the edge of the bed looking over the girls, "Where is she?" He immediately noticed the open spot. None of the girls spoke up, "Where. Is. She." He demanded. 

The little girl looked around the room wondering why no one was talking. The girl got dressed and left. She looked like a big girl. Like one of the girls who came to the home to play with her and her friends. She missed her friends and Mrs. Jane. The little girl raised her hand. Father didn't speak but did nod in her direction, "She went out."

Father cleared his throat, "Out where?"

"She didn't say. She jus' said she was going out." The little girl looked around the room wondering why the other girls were so scared. She was telling the truth and that mattered. She always had to tell the truth.

"Come." He waved her over. The little girl got up from her spot. Father grabbed her arms yanking her close. She could smell his funny breath. The girl wrinkled her nose up at the stench, "You're lying." He accused.

"N-n-no. I'm not. I promise." The little girl felt as if she was going to cry.

"Yes, you are. You're a bad little girl." He forced her bent over his legs. His hand came down across her butt quickly. The slap rang through the silent room, "Bad girls tattle. Bad girls can't keep a secret. You're a bad little girl and you'll learn to mind your own business. The more the girl sobbed the harder he spanked. She'd never been punished like this before. All the girl wanted to do was go back to the home. It wasn't nice and she had a lot of chores but no one ever hit her. She cried out when her cheeks burned. She never thought that when he felt she was spanked enough, he'd force himself inside her telling her how good she was, sending mixed signals to train her brain to trust him and him only.

* * *

Across town Detective Jack Reagan stood outside an exam room at New York-Presbyterian hospital, while his Jane Doe and partner, Detective Shayla Ingalls were inside with the doctor. They'd talked to the girl for almost two hours when she finally let it slip that she was being sexually abused. Shayla convinced her to see a doctor just to make sure she was okay. It took another hour of talking and gently pressing the matter for the girl to agree. Jack stood against the wall giving the girl as much privacy as possible while keeping them safe from the threat of the man she called 'father'. He went over his notes from their interview hoping to connect some of the dots.

"Jack?!" Linda quickly picked up the pace as she walked down the hall. It was never good to see one of her children or any of the Reagans in the hospital unexpected.

Jack turned his head to his mother, "Hey Mom." He slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder. Jack nodded his head preparing to speak when Linda talked over him, "Oh no! Is it Shayla? Is she hurt?"

"No." Jack shook his head again, "We're all fine. Everything is okay." Jack hugged his mother, "Shayla's inside with a witness. Well, sort of a witness. She just kind-of showed up at the precinct."

"Well, I won't keep you then." Linda kissed her son's cheek. He could stand there with a shield and gun. Married with his own children, but he'd always be her little boy. 

"If this runs late could you pick up Maddie, Gus, Josh, and Elijah? I know Kathleen said she's really busy today and mentioned she might be home late too." Jack asked his mother.

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way home and see where you two are then." Linda smiled, "You be safe out there." 

"I will." Jack hugged his mom before turning his attention back to his phone and his notes as his mother continued down the hall to her office. Linda had only left it to check in on her nurses that were working today. Her focus was on finding out everything she could on the Jane Doe who had crossed her path and wound up dead the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Danny Reagan rushed out of the 54th precinct in Manhatten. He told Linda he'd be home for dinner but as the day passed he found more things that needed immediate attention. Before he knew it Linda had texted him saying she saved him a plate and wondered if he'd be home before the kids went to bed. The case passed onto his Detectives while he fielded other cases and paperwork from his men. He walked over to his car when he noticed his son's personal vehicle in the spot next to his. Danny looked through the windshield. Jack was on the phone with a file folder open on the seat next to him. Jack looked up as Danny neared.

Danny unlocked his car as Jack finished his phone call.

"Hi Dad." Jack stepped out of his vehicle.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Danny asked.

"Got a tip that a case one of your guys caught matches up with one of mine." Jack pulled the folder out, passing it to his father.

Danny took a quick look at the case, "Where's this girl now?" Danny asked when he got to the witness statements.

"I pulled some strings to get her into a safe house. She didn't want to go to a DV shelter. She was scared this guy she calls 'Father' would still find her." Jack explained.

"I've got Beaz and Rodriguez on it. Our vic was found dead outside New York-Presbyterian." Danny said, "The hospitals Victims Services Card was stapled to her chest. She was found nude and beaten." Danny told him, "She matches who your vic said was missing but no fingerprints or dental records. Fingers were burned, hair was shaved and her teeth were smashed in. So far all we have is her hair and eye color and approximate age. There's no good way to ID her."

"Beaz and Rodriguez still in there?" Jack gestured to the precinct.

"Yeah. They were working on this when I left." Danny said.

"Ok. Can you check in on Kathleen and the kids? I'll call her so she knows I'll be late, but..." Jack trailed off.

"But you'd still like someone to swing by the house." Danny smiled. Memories of asking his buddies to circle the block when he worked late or night shift while Linda was home alone with the kids flooded his mind, "I'll do it."

"Thanks, Dad." Jack grabbed his jacket from the car before locking the doors.

"Of course." Danny patted his son's shoulder, "Don't beat up over this tonight. Make sure you get some rest." 

"Yes, Dad." Jack rolled his eyes. It was just like his parents to still be over-protective and worried about him. He wondered if it would ever go away. He knew how much he worried about his own kids. He couldn't imagine not worrying about them. As he crossed the parking lot he wondered what kind of  _father_ could ever hurt a child the way these girls had been.

* * *

Linda sat in the living room after feeding her kids dinner. Danny had said he'd be home but when he didn't show Linda was sure it was because of that morning's case. Grace had run up to her bedroom as soon as dinner was done while Faith used her tablet out on the back porch. Sam played with his cars and trucks in the playroom, entertaining Spence for a short while. Linda put her feet up on the coffee table and stretched comfortably on the couch. On her lap lay the book she'd been trying to read, however, her concentration wasn't on the story, it was on the girl who died outside her ER. 

Danny walked in the front door smiling as his eyes fell upon his wife. He walked over to the couch, "Sorry I'm late." Danny slid his hands over Linda's shoulders hugging her from behind.

Linda tipped her head back, "You were missed." She smiled when Danny pressed a soft kiss to her neck trailing up to her cheek, "How did the case work out?"

Danny sighed. He let go of his wife before coming around the couch to sit beside her, "Still ongoing. Jack caught a case today that seems to match up with the one I caught this morning. He's taking his case to Beaz to see if they are one in the same."

Linda readjusted herself on the couch to lean into her husband, "It's been on my mind." She confessed, "Let's just hope no more girls pop up overnight." 

"Yeah." Danny carded his fingers through her hair, "How are the kids?" He asked needing a distraction.

"Let's see, Sam had a reading test today that he scored really well on. Four out of five tries he was able to read the passage with less than two prompts and mistakes." Linda smiled, "Faith had a rough day. Pop quiz in one class and they are starting yearly testing next week. Grace didn't say much about her day. She ran upstairs to her room as soon as dinner was done. And Spense had got a happy face and a gold star today. Apparently, he was the class helper of the day." Linda grinned.

"That's good." Danny smiled, "How was your day?"

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "Busy. Nothing more than ordinary except the connection to your case and the girl from my ER." Linda said, "Your day?"

"Trying to figure out this case and lots of paperwork." Danny looked over at his wife. He started to speak again when Spense ran into the room.

"Daddy!" Spense jumped into his lap.

"How's my baby boy?" Danny hugged him close.

"Daddy, I do good. I gots gold thar!" Spense said proudly.

"Mommy told me you got that AND a happy face today." Danny kissed his son's cheek, "Good job!"

"Mom!" Faith walked into the living room, "I need the charger!" She waived her tablet in the air.

"Faith, I told you it was low, and you could play till it died." Linda reminded her.

"Dad!" Faith grinned, "Can I have the charger?" She swapped knowing her Dad was more lenient at times.

"What did Mom just say?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

Faith put the tablet on the coffee table, "Fine." She grumbled walking towards the playroom to play with Sam.

Danny and Linda spent a few moments with Spense before Danny stood, holding Spense on his hip, "Want to get your brother and sisters for dessert?" He asked. Spense excitedly nodded his head. Danny set him on the floor watching him run to the playroom.

"You should eat dinner first." Linda teased her husband.

"I'll eat while the kids have dessert." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, "Besides, I want my  _own_ dessert." Danny playfully nipped her bottom lip.

"We are in the middle of the living room and the kids are all over the house." Linda reminded him as he slid his hand to her butt.

Danny kissed her sweetly, "Then you should be quiet." Danny taunted. He held her close as he kissed her neck. He was so concentrated on turning his wife on, hoping to let her simmer until they went to bed he didn't hear the front door open.

Someone loudly cleared their throat in the entryway, "There are children in this house." Frank stated. Linda blushed deep red as Danny stilled his hands, "You two haven't changed since high school when your mother and I caught you on the couch when you forgot we were coming home." Frank grinned at the two adults caught canoodling in the living room. He walked through the entryway to the kitchen where he saw Sam and Spense sitting at the table. 

Faith walked into the kitchen a moment later, "Where's Mom and Dad? They said we could have dessert. Grace didn't want any."

Frank grinned, "How about I get you three something?" He pulled cookies out of the pantry.

Linda and Danny walked into the kitchen. Linda's cheeks still showing red, "Cookies?" She asked Frank.

"And milk. My grandchildren were told they'd get dessert but you two seemed distracted." Frank teased.

"Where's Grace?" Danny asked getting glasses of milk for the kids.

"She said she didn't want dessert." Faith explained.

"Since when doesn't she want to have dessert?" Danny looked over at Linda.

"I'll go check on her." Linda passed Danny the plate of food she set aside for him, "You eat dinner." She walked out of the kitchen up to Grace's bedroom. While Linda took care of her children another woman across town watched while her children were tourtured and abused by the man they called 'father'.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Officer Sean Reagan hated working nights. On one hand, he spent his day home with his wife and son, on the other he would rather be in bed beside Lucy than working nightshift with his K9, Bullet, as his only companion. Sean watched traffic while patrolling the area when a large SUV with no headlights blew through a red light making no attempt to slow or stop. Sean flipped his lights and sirens on. He radioed into Dispatch, "Dispatch, OFC Reagan. Making traffic stop, east on Cromwell Ave. Black Ford Expedition. License plate, Gulf, Bravo, Echo, One, Three, Seven, Two." Sean said into his radio.

"Alright, OFC Reagan. Unit Ten-Twenty One en route to your location." The dispatcher came back, sending a second car as backup in case things went sideways.

Sean stepped out of his vehicle. He clicked his flashlight on as he walked up to the car. He noted the beat up back bumper and the dark spots in random places. He walked up to the driver's window.

"Hello, Officer." The man said politely.

"Evening." Sean said, "Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Not a clue." The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I see your license, registration and insurance card, please?" Sean scanned the car taking in all the important details. The man was white, in his mid-forties. He had balding salt and pepper hair with thin wire glasses framing his face. Sean took the cards the man handed over, "Where are you going tonight, Harold?"

"Home. Why did you pull me over?" He asked.

"You don't have your lights on and you ran that red light back there." Sean said.

"I'm sorry Officer. I must not have seen the light." Harold explained.

"Alright. Well, you sit right here for a moment, I'll be right back." Sean told him. He walked back to his car knowing in his gut something wasn't right. He sat in the driver's seat turning his radio on, "Ten-Twenty One, what's your ETA?" Sean asked.

"Two minutes away." They answered.

Sean heard his K9 in the back pacing. He knew Bullet smelt something. Sean ran the driver's license, and insurance information, "Dispatch, OFC Reagan with K9 unit active." He told the dispatcher he was bringing Bullet out of the car. Sean stepped out first pulling his weapon out of the holster, "Sir! I need you to exit the vehicle! Hands out the window, open the car from the outside! Step out onto the roadway!" Sean instructed him.

"What for?! I'm not getting out of my car! What did I do?!" Harold yelled through the open window.

"Sir! I need you to step out of the car!" Sean instructed him once again. He felt a weight off his shoulders as the backup unit arrive. The two officers quickly left their vehicle positioning themselves on either side of the car. Sean backed up to release Bullet from his SUV, "Sir! I've got my dog here! You can come out of the car peacefully or I can send him in there to come get you! But either way, you're going to get out of the vehicle!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harold yelled. He threw his car into gear and put his pedal to the floor. All three officers shot at the back of the car as it was speeding off. Sean loaded Bullet back into the SUV before he and the other unit gave chase to the man who was quickly disappearing into the dark night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another borough, Linda Reagan was finished tucking her children into bed for the night. She laid on her side in bed. Already in pajamas with the covers pulled tight around her. Danny was walking through the house as he usually did to be sure it was secure and the alarm was on before turning in for the night. Danny frowned slightly noticing her back was towards his side of the bed. He studied how burrowed Linda seemed to be in the cocoon she'd made. He shut their bedroom door walking to the dresser. Knowing he was in the line of sight if she opened her eyes Danny pulled off the t-shirt he'd thrown on after his shower earlier that night. He placed his gun in the safe before making his way to their bed. Danny slipped in behind his wife.

"You alright?" He asked. It was still early for them to sleep. He wondered if Linda wasn't feeling the best.

"Just tired." Linda said. It was only partly true. The other part she didn't tell him was that she'd had a vivid daydream about her uncle and the abuse she'd suffered at his hand. It made her feel dirty and uncomfortable again. She'd tried to scrub herself until she felt clean in the shower but her skin had pinked up and she knew Danny would ask about it. So Linda finished her shower before tucking herself into the warmth and safety of their bed for the night.

"You coming down with something Babe?" Danny propped himself up on an elbow.

"No. I'm good. I'm just tired." Linda sighed, "I think I'm just going to try and get some extra sleep." Linda reached for Danny's hand pulling it to her chest. She curled her fingers around his in a tight grip, "Look, I know it's still pretty early but can you just stay here until I fall asleep?" Linda asked keeping the fear stuck in her throat at bay.

"Yeah. Of course." Danny nodded his head, "Let me just turn the light's off." He started to get up.

"They're fine." Linda quickly realized she'd rather the lights were on until she was asleep. Bad things happened in the dark.

Danny looked at her with concern, "Alright." He relented. If she wanted to talk to him about it, she would. And if she didn't talk to him in the next few days he'd make it a point to directly ask her. Something was wrong with Linda. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk so he'd give her time. But that didn't mean he wouldn't watch over her and be there the moment she needed him.

* * *

 A few hours later Linda woke with a start. The nightmare she'd been having still fresh in her mind. She had been in the middle of a room on a raised bed. Her arms and legs chained to the four corners while a circle of men stood around her. Her uncle was the first to touch her. Sliding on top of her as he did when she was in her bedroom as a child. The faces changed as the dream progressed. Each someone who sexually assaulted her. The two brothers who kidnapped her, keeping her as a bride. Drugged and in a bunker until Danny found her. Wilder, who took her from her home with her children still there. Whoso violently assaulted her that he was the cause of her loss of eyesight forcing her to wear glasses and sent her spiraling into depression she almost never pulled out of. Linda breathed heavily as her eyes adjusted to the dark. The first thing she realized was Danny's absence. His phone was still charging on the nightstand so she knew he was in the house somewhere. Linda's body shook as she put her glasses on. She wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air or still coming out of a nightmare. She walked to the dresser pulling Danny's sweatshirt out, tugging it over her head. The need for her husband pulled her from their room hunting the house for him. She had barely made it out of the bedroom when he walked out of Sam's room.

"He okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. He's fine. Woke up for a drink of water but spilled it down his pajamas." Danny said, "He just needed a hand cleaning up and finding new pajamas." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, "What are you doing up?" He whispered in the quiet hallway.

"You weren't in bed." Linda leaned into him.

"C'mon. I just put Sam back to bed. I'll put you back to bed too." He steered the both of them to their room. Danny closed the door behind him, flipping the lock. He watched Linda pace at the foot of their bed, "Want to talk about it?" He asked directly.

"Just a nightmare." Linda brushed it off. She hated these nightmares that came. She considered herself lucky they were few and far between but when they came it was almost as if she could feel the assault all over again, they were vivid and felt so real. Linda hated the look Danny got on his face when he saw her wall break down.

"Linda." Danny put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her movements.

Linda sighed. She hated  _that_ tone in his voice. She could never resist the way he said her name like that. She looked up at him, "It was my uncle. And Wilder and everything all lumped into one sick, twisted, nightmare." Linda bit her bottom lip, "You know when you said that Jack caught a similar case I wondered what a man would be doing with two girls or maybe even more." Linda sat on the end of the bed, "My uncle used to tell me he was teaching me so he could sell me off to his friends." Linda felt hot tears in her eyes, "I was nothing to him. I was a transaction. I was money. But I wasn't a person." Linda took a deep breath, "And my mind jumped straight to that when you talked about the two cases." Linda sniffled, "And then I had that nightmare and I could feel it. I could feel him all over again. I could feel Wilder hit me. I could feel being raped in that bunker and not able to move or scream. All their hands all over me. I could feel it all. Inside me and..." Linda took a deep breath trying to recenter herself before speaking again, "And I couldn't stop it. I felt like I had to physically pull myself out of the nightmare and it still is lingering in my head." Linda felt Danny wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry, honey." Danny crouched down in front of her, "I didn't realize how bad this was getting for you."

"Well, it's not like I really talked about it." Linda shrugged her shoulders not wanting him to take responsibility when it wasn't his fault.

"I know." Danny nodded his head, "I'm still sorry you're dealing with this." He wrapped his arms around her cautiously. Linda clung to Danny as she tried to calm her breathing down, "What can I do for you?" He asked not wanting to assume anything.

Linda thought for a few moments letting her mind settle. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him touch her. Feel him love her like no one ever had or will love her. She wanted his hands to replace the ones of her nightmares. The smell of her husband surrounding her, comforting her, as he made love to her. She wanted to see her name embedded into his skin. She picked her head up off his shoulder. Linda wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. Her lips softly pressing against his in a gentle kiss. Linda licked his bottom lip slipping her tongue past as he parted for her. She sighed into him as he pressed his body closer to hers. Lazily they kissed until they had no choice but to break for air, "Make love to me." Linda said softly, "I want you. Only you."

"I'm yours." Danny rose from the floor. He carefully shifted Linda onto the bed before climbing over her. Danny's knees rested on either side of her hips. He slipped his hands under the sweatshirt and her thin pajama top, cupping her breasts. He watched the pleasure settle over her as he ran his thumb over her nipples. Linda pulled the shirt and sweatshirt off in a quick moment sighing as he continued to fondle her breasts. She moaned in pleasure when his mouth descended upon one. She'd been scared that the cancer and double mastectomy, then reconstruction would cause her to lose all sensation in her breasts. It had for a while but slowly it came back to her. It wasn't nearly as strong as before but it somehow made it better. She knew this was something that was almost taken away from her. It made her cherish the feeling even more than she'd ever imagined.

Danny's slid up her body to her neck before pulling her lips to meet his. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck where he gently bit her at her pulse point. Linda set to work pulling Danny's shirt off. The few seconds he had to break away from her skin to pull his arms out of the sleeves felt like years to Linda who was desperate to replace her nightmare with the man she loved and trusted most in the world. Danny kissed his way down Linda's collarbone to her chest. His tongue making a trail down her body. He kissed over the heart tattoo on her right shoulder, "God you're gorgeous." He said honestly.

He teased her with his fingers barely dipping below the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He smirked when Linda bucked her hips against him. She was looking for fast and hard. His idea of loving her to the point she melted beneath him flew out the window. Danny rose slightly to slip his pants off before sliding Linda's off in one smooth movement. Her hand gripped around him sliding up and down. He moaned her name as he hardened in her hands. The heat from his wife's body pulling his focus. She was silky smooth and wet for him. He'd thought about tossing a leg over his shoulder and lapping her up with his tongue when he felt her lift her hips. Danny dove two fingers inside her before quickly adding a third. His fingers hooked inside her while his thumb rubbed her, bringing her higher for him. If she was looking for fast, hot and heavy, she was going to have the best orgasm he could give her. Danny carefully listened to the pitch change in her moans. A wet spot was slowly forming beneath them as he drove his fingers in and out of her. Linda's hands let go of him, reaching for the sheets to grab onto. Danny spread her legs diving his face between them. His mouth quickly took over as his tongue pistoned into his wife. He sighed when he tasted her tongue. Linda's body responded to Danny's persistent mouth. His tongue swirled around the small nub of nerves before sucking gently. Linda lost her breath as the orgasm rocked through her. She gushed as Danny drank her in. He bit hard into her inner thigh knowing there'd be a mark left when he was done. She was his, as much as he was hers. Marking her with his mouth became a habit they both found pleasurable. Knowing the beneath her clothes at work she sported a hickey he lovingly left while they made love. He felt himself leaking just by the thought of it.

Danny's name tumbled from her lips as she pleaded for more. Her body on fire as he sunk his teeth into her, "I want you inside me." Linda said breathlessly. He obliged pulling back from her just enough to line himself up. He plunged into her burying himself to the hilt in one movement. Linda felt Danny spear her. He slammed her hips against his forcing her to feel it through her whole body. After spending most of his life loving the woman beneath him he knew how to make her head spin. He pulled out leaving just the tip in before ramming back into her. His arms braced on either side of her head. Linda threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply as his hips snapped back and forth. He felt her body quake as she took all of him in. She sucked his tongue into her mouth as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Linda tipped her head back as Danny attacked her neck. He felt her pulse beat faster as she tightened around him. He slid his hand between their bodies, taking her between his two fingers, roughly rubbing between them. Linda felt the orgasm curl her toes as she closed around Danny. The second one followed the first one within seconds. Danny strained to keep up the pace wanting Linda to feel wanted, pleasured, sexy, beautiful. 

Her fingers gripped his arms as her body clenched around him. She felt the white-hot heat from Danny fill her inside. Her body milking him to the last drop. He said her name so sweetly she could have imagined it was a prayer. Linda's body gripped him until he was spent. Danny leaned down onto his wife as they both came down from their high. Danny's head rested on her chest. He smiled while listening to her heartbeat beneath him. He slid his arms around her waist flipping them so she was on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair letting the two of them come back to themselves.

"I love you." Linda sighed snuggling as close to him as possible.

"I love you too Babe." Danny kissed her sweetly.

Linda tossed a leg over her husbands, "That was exactly what I needed." She confessed.

"Well I don't like to brag but I think I've learned a thing to two about your body since we first slept together." Danny teased her.

"You're a good study." Linda smiled.

"Only when the teacher is insanely hot." Danny wrapped his arms around his wife holding her tightly.

Linda yawned, "I need to put clothes back on." She frowned not wanting to get up but knowing she'd be mortified if one of the kids walked in on her and Danny post-sex, sweaty and naked together.

Danny reached to the floor where his sweatshirt landed and her pants, "Here." He handed her the clothes before grabbing his boxers, "That's good enough."  He said to Linda whose eyes were already closed with her head on the pillow. Danny smirked patting himself on the back. He pulled her close letting her settle against his side, "I love you, Linda Reagan." Danny ran a finger over her wedding ring. He held Linda until he was sure she was peacefully sleeping. He didn't want to tell her that what she said about girls being sold tugged a thread in his mind bringing the case to a new light. He'd get on it first thing in the morning. Right now his job was to hold his wife, love her, and protect her from the nightmares that were all too real.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning found Lucy Reagan standing inside her kitchen making breakfast. She had Caleb in the Ergo carrier on her back. At almost one-years-old he still loved to be held and carried by his parents. Emma was setting the breakfast table while Charlie hunted for his missing sneaker. Ava was still upstairs getting ready for school.

"Ava! C'mon! You need to eat breakfast before we leave for school!" Lucy shouted at her daughter, "Charlie, did you find your shoe yet?"

"I don't know where it is!" He grumbled.

"Did you check the hall closet?" Lucy asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Yes!" Charlie snipped back at her.

"Excuse me?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at her eight-year-old.

Charlie took a deep breath, "I looked  _everywhere_ and I still can't find it."

"Why don't you check under your bed or in your closet. Also get your sister moving up there." Lucy told him.

"Ava! Mom said move it!" Charlie yelled as he walked up the stairs.

Lucy smiled wide as the front door opened and Sean walked through, "Morning." She grinned.

"Hey." Sean held the door for Bullet to come inside.

"Daddy!" Emma bounced over to give him a hug.

"Hi, Sweetie." Sean hugged her tight, "All ready for school?" He asked.

"Yeah. I set the table for breakfast too!" She smiled proudly.

Lucy held a mug of coffee out for her husband as he talked to Emma, "Go check on Ava and see if Charlie found his other shoe yet." Lucy said.

"Okay!" Emma nodded before running up the stairs shouting for her siblings.

"Hi." Lucy kissed her husband sweetly.

Sean wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "You sleep okay?" He asked.

"I had company." Lucy smirked, "Between Caleb being up every few hours and Ava and Emma up till ten chattering in their bedroom then waking each other up early to play..." She sighed, "I'm ready to nap after they get off to school."

"Sorry." Sean apologized. He hated working nights. Even more so when he knew Lucy had a long night with the kids by herself.

"S'ok." Lucy smiled, "How was your night?"

"Uneventful." Sean looked over Lucy's shoulder to Caleb, "Want me to take him?" 

"He's asleep. He's okay. Why don't you sit? Breakfast is ready." Lucy gently pushed Sean to the dining room table.

Emma and Charlie came running down the stairs, "Mom! I'm starving to death!" Charlie jumped into his seat at the table.

"Me too!" Emma sat down next.

"Where is Ava?" Lucy asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"She said she feels sick. She wanted you to go up." Emma said.

"Okay." Lucy put plates on the table, "You two behave." She put her hand on Sean's shoulder as he started to rise to go see Ava, hoping Lucy would sit and eat, "I'll go check on Ava." Lucy headed up the stairs with Bullet at her side. She smiled as the dog followed her. He might be Sean's partner but there was no doubt when they were home safe and sound Bullet had a whole family to protect.

* * *

Officer Tim Nelson walked the perimeter of the safe house. He was called in for the special assignment by the Special Victims Unit out of the 18th. This was a pointless assignment, he thought as he walked to the back of the house. He never noticed the man waiting for him. The man quickly and silently snapped Officer Nelson's neck in an instant before moving inside to find the young woman under police protection. If she thought she could hide from her father, she was severely mistaken. He told the girls they'd never leave him without being punished by death. If only they'd learn. Then they'd realize how good they had it with him. How they shouldn't leave. How they should just listen to what he told them. No one was killed for listening. These girls who refused to abide by the rules were getting exactly what they deserved. The man entered the house silently as he hunted for his next kill.

* * *

Detective Jack Reagan slid into the driver's seat of his car, placed his to-go mug of coffee into the cup holder and backed out of the driveway. He was on his way to check on his witness and work on the hot case he'd picked up. He was surprised when his father-in-law's name popped up on his phone.

"Hey, Elliot. What can I do for you?" Jack answered his phone casually.

"Where are you?" Elliot asked. His short, impatient tone told Jack something was wrong.

"I've got a witness to get to." Jack said, "What's wrong?"

"I think I've got your witness." Elliot told him, "Called in this morning. Two officers down and a woman at an NYPD safe house in Manhatten. Your business card was stapled to the woman's chest."

"What?!" Jack flipped on the lights and sirens of his vehicle, "Officer's Tim Nelson and Doug O'Connell?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Families are being notified, as is the Commissioner." Detective Stabler said.

"Shit." Jack sighed, "We've got to get this guy. This is the second murder of one of these women. Well, the second one that we know of. Damnit. I'm five minutes out still. The scene secured?"

"Kid, I'm not an amateur." Stabler said to his son-in-law.

"Right, right. Alright. I'm almost there." Jack ended the phone call. He hated the guilt that was forming telling him he was the one that assigned the officers to that safe house. He was the one that picked the safe house. Now, he needed to use that guilt to hunt the man called 'father' down and make him pay for the murder of two innocent young women, and two outstanding members of the NYPD.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack had walked this room over and over since his car pulled up the driveway. Too many cop cars for a small house. He mused as he stared at the walls again. Jack walked throughout the house one last time hoping he'd see something new. The blood on the ground and walls a stark reminder of how three lives were taken overnight. The two officers keeping watch over his witness were murdered doing their jobs. These men who would never come home to their wives and children, gave the ultimate sacrifice. It wouldn't be in vain. Jack was determined to find the killer. He scoured the scene hunting for any clue that would help him catch this monster.

"There's nothing you could do about it." Detective Elliot Stabler said from the doorway.

"Yeah. Tell that to Nelson. Do you know his wife is due with their first child in about three weeks?" Jack sighed, "And Benji was excited to propose to his girlfriend next weekend. He was telling me how he was still trying to think of how to do it on her birthday."

"We'll find this guy." Stabler said.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled as he took in the scene. While the Officers were spared a messy death the woman wasn't so lucky. Judging from the blood spatter she spewed blood with every violent slash from the killer.

"Jack." Stabler tried to get his son-in-law's attention. He could see Jack taking the responsibility upon himself, "Jack!" Jack's head snapped up, "Call Kathleen. Talk to your wife for a few minutes. I'll get us a starting point here." 

Jack nodded his head, doing as he was told. Besides, Stabler was probably right. Calling Kathleen was probably a good idea. Jack stepped out of the house that smelt like death to talk to his wife hoping that she'd be able to get him back to where he needed to be to find the killer that was now on the top of the NYPD's list of bastards to take down.

* * *

Grace Reagan was a smart, confident, young girl. She walked into school that morning feeling pretty good about herself. Grace stood at her locker preparing herself for the school day when her friend, Katelynn walked up to her.

"Hey, Grace." Katelynn pushed Grace's locker shut, "Was that a lunch box I saw in there?" She gestured to Grace's locker.

"Yeah." Grace nodded her head, "But it's all healthy stuff." 

"What did you bring?" Katelynn asked.

"Uh...My mom made me a sandwich and stuff." Grace replied.

"Grace. You can't come to my bikini pool party if you can't fit a bikini. Seriously. You need to watch those carbs. Don't you know bread is  _full_ of carbs?" Katelynn snickered, "If you can't lose the weight so you look good with the rest of us, I'll have to invite someone else."

"I'll be able to fit one. I promise." Grace said, "Don't invite anyone else." Grace opened her locker to grab her lunch box, "Here." Grace dumped the contents into a trash can, "See? I'll lose it. I promise." Grace smiled. If she didn't get into this party she was sure she'd just die. Besides. She'd skipped lunch before. It wasn't a big deal. She could do it again. Besides. Katelynn's parties were the best parties in the whole school. Grace knew her Mom said she needed to eat but skipping one meal wasn't so bad. And maybe she'd skip dinner. After all, when she was sick with the stomach flu it took days to be able to eat and not puke. And she lived through that. Grace knew she'd need to keep drinking fluids. After all, you had to stay hydrated even when you were eating. Grace thought. You should probably do it when not eating too. She grabbed a water bottle from her backpack before heading off to her first class of the morning. Leaving her lunch in the trash along with any thought of eating for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

"Okay, Kathleen." Jack nodded while he talked, "That's the girl from Maddie's class?" Jack paced back and forth while listening to his wife talk about her latest case, "Okay. Yeah. Yeah. Jacobson is a good guy. Okay. Be careful. I'll call you later." Jack smiled, "Love you too." He slipped his phone back into his pocket. It made him feel marginally better to hear her voice when he felt such guilt for these two officers lives.

After a quick talk with his wife, Jack stepped back into the house where Detective's Stabler and Benson were talking with Jack's partner, Detective Ingalls, "What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Fingerprints." Benson pointed to the small ceramic lamp that had crashed to the floor, "It's a partial but it's a good one."

"We need to backtrack everything this woman did yesterday. See if there's a hole this guy found." Stabler said.

"I can pull the security footage from the house. Maybe we got lucky and our guy hit the camera." Ingalls slipped out of the room to get the tapes.

"Alright. And I'll go over her statement again. see if I can pull anything out of it." Jack offered.

"Detectives." One of the Crime Scene techs called out, "I got blood." He held up a cotton swab, "Preliminary tests say this doesn't match your victim or either officer."

"We got him." Jack smiled, "We got the bastard."

"Let's get that to the lab. See if our guys in the system." Benson said.

"He's in there." Jack said, "He has to be. Almost thirty girls. We have to find them."

Little did Detective Jack Reagan know that across town "father" and "mother" were teaching their young girls a lesson in obedience they'd never be able to forget.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Grace Reagan sat in the lunchroom with her newest best friend, "Grace you'll look so good in your bikini this weekend!" Katelynn smiled wide.

"I can't wait to go to your party." Grace said honestly. She frowned when her stomach growled.

"I can tell. YOu're already losing weight." Katelynn said, "That's why you get to sit here and be with us instead of shunned to the fat table." Katelynn snickered pointing to a table of girls who were longingly looking over at Katelynn's table.

Grace opened her mouth then closed it. She wanted to stand up for her friends at the 'fat' table but she really wanted to go to the party. Since no one at the other table seemed to have heard Katelynn's comment Grace chose to say nothing. She frowned as her stomach growled. She wished she could eat something but this party was the party of the YEAR! She couldn't risk not looking good.

* * *

Detective Jack Reagan and Detective Elliot Stabler looked through the lab file, "We got his blood. How long until we see if the perps in the system?" Jack wondered outloud

"Not soon enough." Elliot looked up from the file, "How's Kathleen?" He asked noticing Jack's anxious behavior while they waited for the system to work.

"She's good. I mean, she's pulling a girl from her family home today. But other than that she's doing alright." Jack nodded his head. He paced back and forth while the computer worked, "The perp had to have some way to find our safe house."

"He tracked the girls." Elliot pointed to the screen, "Look what they found in the autopsy." 

"What the Hell?" Jack frowned, "He stuck GPS trackers in them?"

"That's how he found her. That's how he got to the safe house so quickly." Elliot shook his head. Behind them, Jack's computer beeped.

"We got him!" Jack smiled, "We got the bastard!" He stared at the driver's license of Harold Lewicki, "We got him." Jack had no idea that in another part of the city Harold Lewicki was wanted for fleeing the scene of a traffic stop. Only the license address was a face and the plate on his car was stolen. A small hunt on Staten Island was already taking place looking for the middle-age insurance salesman.

"Looks like he was stopped recently for a traffic infraction. He fled the scene." Elliot pulled up the latest record for the license.

"I'll call Sean. See what he thought about the guy during the stop and see if Bullet found anything before he took off." Jack pulled out his cell phone to call his little brother. He had to find this guy. He needed to pay for his crimes. Detective Jack Reagan would stop at nothing to find this monster.

* * *

Hours later as a task force was being set up to take Harold down Linda Reagan was at home figuring out an action plan to deal with her children.

Grace was boycotting all food stating she just wasn't hungry so she didn't want to eat. Sam was over stimulated and bouncing off the walls. Faith had been in trouble at school for chatting in class and was finishing up homework all while Spense tugged on his mother's pant legs crying that his ears hurt.

Linda reached down to pick Spense up holding him to her hip, "Okay Spense. I'll get you some medicine in a minute." Linda sighed, "Sam! Why don't you go play in the other room for a little while." Linda suggested as she rubbed her head knowing a headache was coming on.

"Done!" Faith declared loudly. She ran into the kitchen with her homework folder. 

"Good. Put it on the counter so Dad or I can sign it later." Linda said. She turned her attention to Spense, "Okay baby boy. Let's see what's going on with you."

"Mommy. It hurt." Spense sniffled. He covered his ears.

"Okay." Linda hugged him tightly. She pulled out the small first aid kit from under the kitchen sink, "Let's see here." Linda looked inside his ears while he whined, "I'm sorry honey. It's alright." Linda frowned seeing clear signs of an ear infection. As Linda was putting the kit away she heard the front door close.

"Hey! Anyone home?!" Danny called out knowing the kids and Linda were somewhere in the house. As far as he knew his father was still at work.

Linda walked through the house with Spense on her hip, "Dinner is in the oven." She kissed Danny sweetly.

"Hi." Danny grinned. He kissed Spense on the cheek, "What's wrong?" He gently took his baby boy from his wife's arms.

"He doesn't feel well. I was just about to take him upstairs to get changed into pajamas then some Tylenol and bed." Linda smiled.

"Poor baby." Danny cuddled Spense to his chest, "Daddy will come help get you settled."

"Okay." Spense nodded slowly. He wiped his eyes, "It thill hurt." 

"I know. But Mommy will give you some medicine and get you feeling better." Danny said walking up the stairs behind his wife. 

Once Spense was settled in bed, Linda grabbed the baby monitor to take downstairs while they had dinner. Danny went to gather the kids together while Linda pulled dinner out of the oven. Grace walked out of her room. Even if she wasn't eating she still had to come to the table. She hated that her Dad told her she had to eat something. Even if it was just something small. She'd read online about girls who eat then throw up to keep their weight down. Grace wondered if she could do that. This way she'd eat and her parents would get off her back but she'd still be able to fit her bikini for Katelynn's party. Grace felt her head swim as she walked to the stairs. She didn't realize she was dizzy until she missed the step, causing herself to tumble down the stairs, landing on the bottom in an unconscious heap.


	14. Chapter 14

Linda wasn't sure who got to the stairs first. Was it her or Danny? Who was the one that got to Grace first? Linda's mind skipped the small details as she quickly went to work checking Grace's injuries.

"Grace?!" Linda shouted her name, "Grace! Open your eyes, baby. C'mon!" Linda said a quick prayer of thanks as she felt Grace's pulse was strong.

"C'mon Ladybug. Wake up." Danny helped Linda maneuver Grace at the bottom of the stairs. Grace's face scrunched up as she whined in pain, "There you go. Open your eyes." Danny brushed some hair away from Grace's face.

"Daddy, my head hurts." Grace cracked her eyes open. Tears immediately started pouring from her eyes, "It really hurts." She cried.

"Where does it hurt, Grace? What hurts? Is it just your head?" Danny asked.

"Grace, can you wiggle your toes?" Linda asked trying to asses the need for an ER trip or not. Grace's ankle was swelling fast. Linda ran her hands over her daughter poking and prodding looking for major injuries.

"Yeah." Grace sniffled, "My wrist really hurts. It hurts so much." Grace started to panic, "Did it break?"

Danny pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, "Shhh. It's okay. Mom will look at it. It's alright Ladybug. Can you tell us how you fell? Did you trip?"

Linda felt Grace's wrist, "I think you sprained it. We're going to go to the hospital for an x-ray to be sure it's just a sprain."

"I don't know. I was walking and then got dizzy and then I was down here." Grace cried, "My wrist hurts."

"I know it does." Linda nodded her head in sympathy.

"You were dizzy?" Danny asked trying to figure out why Grace fell down a flight of stairs.

"Yeah. I was tired and stuff and it just happened." Grace said sharply between sobs.

"Okay." Danny sensed there was more to her story but didn't want to push her when she was injured.

"Let's get you up." Linda looked between Grace and Danny.

"Mommy, is Grace okay?" Faith shouted from where she stood in the doorway with Sam.

"She's going to be fine." Linda flashed her twins a smile, "I'm going to take her to the hospital to get looked at."

"What about us?" Faith put her hands on her hip as she spoke. 

"You'll stay home with me until Grandpa or someone gets here to babysit so I can meet up with Mom and Grace at the hospital." Danny told her, "Now both of you go wash up for dinner. Your Mom cooked so you'll eat before I leave." Danny shooed them out of the room.

"I want Daddy." Grace cried.

"I'll be there as soon as we get someone home for your brothers and sister." Danny promised.

"But why can't Mom stay home?" Grace asked.

"Because she's smarter than me and will know what needs to be done to take care of you." Danny scooped Grace into his arms to carry her to the car.

"I want you Daddy." Grace shut her eyes tight.

"Grace, why don't you want me to take you right now? Daddy's coming as soon as someone else gets here." Linda held the back door open for Danny to put Grace in the car.

"I just want Daddy." Grace frowned.

"I'll be there soon." Danny buckled Grace in the car before shutting the back door. Danny walked a few steps to the driver's door, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said to Linda.

Linda nodded, "Okay. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I do." She took a deep breath holding tears back. The adrenaline wearing off and the fear that Grace could have been seriously hurt settled.

Danny kissed his wife sweetly, "She's going to be okay."

"I know that." Linda nodded slowly.

"Good." Danny kissed her again, "Love you." 

"Love you more." Linda smirked.

"Love you the most." Danny made sure Linda was safely out of their driveway before going back into the house to take care of the twins and Spense until he could get someone to come watch them.

* * *

On the other side of town while Jack Reagan was sitting in the 18th precinct gathering the men he would need to go after Harold Lewicki, Harold was walking down the steps to the basement of his house where he kept his girls. Harold had a customer with him. He was going to chose one of the girls to take as his own. Usually, Harold waited until the girls were properly trained and able to sign a legal marriage contract, however, this customer paid a hefty sum to take any girl he wanted.

Harold walked across the cement floor to a panel in the wall. He slid the panel to the side to reveal a thick door and another set of stairs. The door sealed shut behind him as he and the customer walked down the second set of stairs. They walked down the steps where all the girls were standing in rows. Each girl with their heads bent and arms to the side. Each girl stood silently, without moving. The little girls knew they had to stand still and be quiet but they had no idea why. The older girls knew. Someone was being picked. Someone was going to be taken from their pack, never to be seen again. The temperature in the room was lowered so the girls would be cold. It was better than one of them being hot and sweating. No one wanted to see girls sweating.

"Which age did you prefer?" Harold asked the customer.

"I need one girl as a nanny for my daughter. How close do you have to one ready to age out of your  _program_?" He asked Harold.

"I have this one right here." He grabbed the oldest girl by the arm, "She's ready to sign in less than two months." Harold said, "She's can read and write, knows sign language, has been taught child care, and has been trained to cook, clean and nurture. She's also a size four with C cup breasts. She's been broken in hard and has learned to be ready to please at a moment's notice. Would you like to try her out?" 

The customer looked the girl up and down, "Good. I like there's no marking on her skin." He stepped closer taking her breasts into his hands, "Proportionate sizing." He looked down her nude body, "Spread your legs." He ordered her. The girl did as asked without so much as a sound. He crouched down to inspect her, "Very good. I'll take her." He said standing back up.

"Come." Harold's wife's June said to the girl taking her to the back room to put on clothes and clean her up.

"I'm also in the market for a younger girl." The customer said to Harold, "Six or seven years old. I have a daughter of my own who needs a playmate but I much prefer one that I can play with too." He smirked.

"I have just the girl." Harold walked to the back row pulling a little girl forward, "Just started to break her in. If you're in the market for fresh meat, she's the freshest I have."

The customer crouched down to eye level for the little girl, "You are so pretty." He stroked her cheek, "I like you." The girl shivered in fear, "Oh it's alright. I'll take good care of you." The customer lifted the young girl into his arms forcing her legs apart as he held her on his hip, "I'm going to teach you to be a good little girl." He squeezed the girls bottom causing her to wince.

"I'll take her." June walked over to grab the girl from the customer.

"I knew you'd have what I was looking for." The customer looked over the sea of nude girls before him, "How do you do it, Harold?" He smiled, "How do you not just spend your whole day here with these girls? Being serviced by them all day long." He sighed longingly.

"It's well worth the wait to get home." Harold put a hand on the customer's shoulder, "We should draw the paperwork up while June prepares your girls for travel." He led the man up the stairs and back to the world that was sealed off from the young women and little girls he held captive.

* * *

Over at New York-Presbyterian Hospital Linda paced back and forth in the hall. She'd just gotten off the phone with Danny who was on his way after Frank got home to watch his grandchildren. Grace was taken to get an x-ray done while Linda made the phone call. Linda watched as her nurses rushed around the Emergency Department checking on their patients. She stood proudly watching one of the new nurses confidently check on a child whose mother demanded better 'service' from a hospital. Linda swore she sensed Danny before she saw him. He strode across the room straight for his wife.

"Where is she?" Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist hugging her tight.

"She's just coming back from the x-ray." Linda let herself melt against him, "We did some bloodwork because she said she was dizzy. It doesn't look like she has a concussion though." Linda told Danny everything they knew so far. They took the few moments together to talk about Grace and their other children when Grace was being wheeled back to her room.

"There's my Ladybug." Danny smiled.

"Daddy!" Grace looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I told you I'd be here soon." Danny grinned, "How do you feel?" 

"Better." Grace mumbled. She'd been given pain medicine a short while after they got there. It was making her feel a little better but she didn't feel like talking much about anything.

"Good." Danny said as Linda helped Grace into the hospital bed.

"How's the wrist?" Linda asked Dr. Maysen, the pediatric ER resident on call for the night.

"It's sprained but not broken. So I'll send you home with a brace." He showed Linda the x-rays, "Can I pull you and Danny outside for a minute?" He asked her.

"Sure." Linda nodded her head, "Danny." She called him over. She watched him kiss the top of Grace's head before walking to her and Dr. Maysen, "Grace, we'll be right outside for a minute." Linda said shutting the door behind her.

"Has Grace been sick lately?" Dr. Maysen asked.

Linda shook her head, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" 

"Her bloodwork is concerning." The doctor explained, "She's low on iron, calcium, she's borderline anemic right now. According to her chart, she's lost weight since her last physical, which wasn't too long ago. Her glucose is very low. If she's been sick that could cause these low levels. Has she been dieting or anything like that? How's her mood been?"

"She's been really concerned about this party she's supposed to be going to. She hasn't really been herself but she's also a girl in middle school. She's bound to be moody and not  _herself_ all the time." Linda said. She took the lab sheet from the doctor, "These aren't good at all." 

"What's wrong with her?" Danny looked at his wife.

"Is it okay if I get Mandy down here to talk to Grace for a few minutes?" Dr. Maysen asked.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "That's fine."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"One of the child psychologists." Linda said, "If you look at these number and put it together with her being moody and you know how she's been about eating lately. She's so concerned about that damn party. And her weight." Linda shook her head, "It looks like she's skipping meals. Like it's an eating disorder. That's reasonable to think that she's been skipping so many meals and not eating or not eating much, that when she walked towards the stairs she was dizzy or got a head rush from moving too quickly and that's why she fell." Linda explained, "How could I not see this?" Linda took a deep breath, "She was so concerned about calories and being fat. Her weight and healthy vs unhealthy eating. We'd already argued tonight about her eating dinner. She said she wasn't hungry but I told her she had to come down and eat something. That if she wasn't feeling well she didn't have to eat a lot but at least try to have something. I just thought it was cramps. I've been tracking her cycle to show her how to do it and she's about due for her period. I just thought it was menstrual related."

"Linda, neither one of us would have thought about this." Danny put a hand on the small of Linda's back.

"Let's see what Mandy says before you go and take the blame for something most girls are able to hide from their parents for much longer." Dr. Maysen said, "Why don't you two sit with Grace while I call Mandy?" He suggested.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. Dr. Maysen headed to the nurses' station to call the child psychologist to the emergency department leaving Linda and Danny alone for a moment, "I'm her mother." Linda dropped her head in her hand, "How did I miss this?"

"The same way I did." Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, "We'll get this figured out Linda. I promise." 

Linda nodded her head taking a much needed moment in her husband's arms before going back to her daughter praying they'd make it through whatever happened to put Grace in this position.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

June Lewicki led two girls from the dungeon they'd known as home out of the house to the customer's car. She shoved both girls in the back seat as the customer gave Harold an envelope filled with cash for the extra expense of the youngest girl. The girls sat blindfolded and lightly sedated while the car backed out of Harold's driveway and started across the City and into Queens. After what seemed like almost a half hour they pulled into a dark alley where the man turned the lights off but kept the engine running. He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You." He pointed to the little girl, "Come up here." He pulled her arm, tugging her through the front seats and into his lap, "You're so pretty." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. He pushed his seat as far back as it would go so he could push the girl down his legs, allowing him room to unbutton his pants, "I need you to help me." He said. The man pulled himself out of his pants, "I have a problem. Can you help me?" The little girl knew by now to always nod her head when asked to help, "Good girl." He pushed her skirt out of the way before pulling her onto his lap. Tears gathered in her eyes as her small body tore in half. The man continued his assault until he decided he was finished with her. In one quick movement, he shoved her into the back of the car, zipped himself up and resumed his drive as if nothing happened. The older girl sat in back watching helplessly deciding at that moment she had to get the two of them out of the car and get help. It was up to her to save their lives.

Slowly as the ride progressed the older girl thought harder about a plan to get away She knew better than to make too much noise or move. If she did she could be punished. She carefully sat up more in an effort to see out the windows. If she could figure out where she was she might get an idea. When she saw the blue 'H' signs signaling she was near a hospital something clicked. She may not have been taught or learned much more than caring for a household but she knew what street signs meant. She was one of the few girls that were ever taught to drive. She thought about her options as they drove. Two of her sisters were already taken away and killed for trying to get away. Countless others were lost along the way. She knew that if she didn't break free from the man driving the car she'd be stuck in his home until she died. Just like she was stuck in that basement. The little girl beside her would grow up not knowing that it was wrong to be abused and touched in a way a husband touched his wife. Her plan might kill her. It might kill the young girl beside her. But if she didn't try, they'd die anyway.

* * *

Danny sat next to Grace holding her hand with Linda across from him. They talked with Grace about how she was feeling but stayed off topic of the possible eating disorder until she spoke to Mandy. Neither one wanted to push Grace or make the problem worse. 

Grace yawned, "Mom, I'm tired. Why can't I sleep?"

"Because the doctor has a few more things to check out. But when we get home you can go to bed. And tomorrow you can sleep late and stay home for the day if you want." Linda smiled at her daughter. She looked so small tucked under the blanket in the hospital bed. Linda bit her bottom lip as her thoughts raced through her head.

Danny watched his wife. His concern on both of his girls. He knew how guilty he felt that he missed something this important, he could only imagine how Linda felt. Linda who had her own mental health problems and who dealt with debilitating depression. He knew Linda harbored a lot of guilt when it came to the kids. Even before Grace, the twins and Spense. When Sean or Jack were small and had a hard time, Linda always took it as her failure as a mother. It seemed to hit her harder with Grace. Danny wondered if it was because Grace was their first daughter that Linda felt so responsible. He wondered if it was partly because Grace was their adopted child that Linda felt so responsible for her going through anything that wasn't perfect and happy. 

"Hello!" A tall, thin woman with long braided hair walked into the room, "You must be Grace." She smiled wide, "My name's Mandy." 

"Hi." Grace said quietly. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes." She asked.

"Sure." Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Great!" Mandy pulled a chair up to Grace's bedside, "First, I want to let you know that if you want to talk, just me and you, you can say that and your Mom and Dad will step out of the room. Sound good?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Grace started to sit up more. She wondered how sick she was if her Mom and Dad had to leave the room so she could talk to the lady.

"Nothing's wrong, Ladybug." Danny smoothed Grace's hair, "You know how sometimes you and Mom talk, just the two of you. Because you have to talk about private things?" Danny waited for her to nod, "Mandy's going to talk to you about a few things too. And if you don't feel comfortable talking about them with Mom or me here, we'll let you have some time with Mandy to talk to her. Okay?" 

"Okay." Grace nodded her head again.

Mandy grinned, "Grace, do you know why you fell today?" She asked softly.

"I got dizzy." Grace sighed, "When I was walking to the stairs I felt dizzy and then I woke up on the bottom of the stairs."

"Why do you think you were dizzy?" Mandy asked keeping her voice soft and gentle.

"I don't know." Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you feel sick?" Mandy asked.

"No. Not like super sick like when I throw up. But I was tired and I didn't want to eat dinner but Mom said I had to have something for dinner anyway." Grace groaned.

"Oh. What was Mom making for dinner?" Mandy questioned Grace.

"I don't know but I wasn't hungry and Mom said I had to eat." Grace frowned.

"Did you have a big lunch? Is that why you weren't hungry?" Mandy followed Grace's answers with more invasive questions as they talked.

"No. I just didn't want to." Grace looked at her parents then back to Mandy, "Why? Is that why I fell? Because I wasn't hungry?" Grace took a deep breath, "I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to go home." Grace looked over at her father with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, I'm tired." Grace started to cry.

"I know. But you have to talk to Mandy first. Then we can go home." Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to. I just wasn't hungry, why is it a big deal? I just tripped or got dizzy or whatever and fell." Grace was getting frustrated. She didn't want to talk about eating and food. She didn't want to talk about anything. She just wanted to go home.

"Grace, I just want to talk to you for a few more minutes." Mandy said.

"I don't want to!" Grace yelled, "I want to go home!"

"Honey, we can go home once we talk a little more to Mandy." Linda tried to calm her down.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Grace glared at her mother, "I don't like you!"

"Grace!" Danny said sharply. 

He was about to speak again when Mandy held her hand up, "Okay. Everyone calm down. Danny, Linda why don't you step out for a few minutes?" She suggested hoping the fewer people in the room would help Grace feel less ganged up on.

"Yeah! Go!" Grace shook her head, "I'm tired. I want to go home and if I can't then I'm just going to sleep!" She declared.

Linda rose without a word, walking silently out of the room followed by Danny. Once the door was closed Danny slid an arm around Linda's waist, "You know she doesn't mean that." He said to her.

"I know." Linda nodded her head, "I know. I just wish she would talk to us."

"She will." Danny leaned against the wall.

"Yeah but-" Linda was cut off by the scream of a little girl who burst through the doors to the Emergency Department.

"Help! Help!" She yelled as loud as she could. 

On instinct, both Danny and Linda lept into action. Danny ran into the parking lot while Linda made a beeline for the small girl, "What's wrong? Someone get me a gurney!" Linda hollered seeing blood all over the girl, "What's wrong? What hurts?" Linda asked.

"Please help me!" The girl screamed hysterically, "Help!"

"I'm going to help you. It's alright now. You're going to be okay." Linda tried to calm her down. She lifted the girl onto the gurney. She watched the girl clench her small fists as one of the male doctors approached.

"No! No! Help me!" She looked up at Linda.

"Okay. It's alright." Linda waived away the doctor, "Get me Dr. Loro." She said, "I need female staff only." Linda recognized the way the girl squeezed her legs together as the male doctor approached. She'd been abused. Linda was sure of it.

Outside Danny ran to the scene of a crashed car. Inside was an unconscious male and a young female who was crawling out of the shattered window, "Help me!" She yelled, "Please!" Danny carefully pulled the young woman free while a team of doctors, nurses and security ran up behind him.

Inside the hospital, Linda busied herself with getting the little girl to a private room, "Honey, can you tell me your name?" Linda asked.

The girl shook her head, "It hurts!"

"What's your name?" Linda asked again. When she received no answer she tried another tactic, "Can you tell me who your Mommy or Daddy are?"

"No! No!" The girl fought against Linda thinking she was headed back to Father and Mother again.

"Okay. Okay. It's alright." Linda said getntly. They were almost to a private room when through the doors came the gurney carrying the young woman and the unconscious man behind her. The little girls screamed higher seeing the man who hurt her, "Get her in that room!" Linda yelled to Tina, one of her nurses. She ran to the older girls gurney, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had to do it." The girl sobbed, "I had to save us. Please. Is she okay?" The girl pointed to the room where Linda had the younger girl taken.

"We're trying to figure that out. Can you tell me your name? Hers?" Linda asked.

"We don't have names." The girl shook her head, "They take that away." Linda walked with the nurses as they settled the girl into a room of her own.

"Who takes it away?" Linda pressed for more answers, "Is that man your father?" 

"No!" The girl said sharply, "Please! Don't call father! He'll kill us!"

"Okay. Okay. Just relax." Linda said, "We'll get this all figured out. You're safe now. I promise."

"My sister..." The girl looked scared, hurt, and terrified.

"I'll go check on her." Linda promised, "She will be okay." Linda stepped out of the room to let the team of doctors and nurses check on the young woman. She crossed the room to where Danny stood talking to hospital security. Linda put a hand on his arm waiting for him to acknowledge her, "You need to call some officers down here." Linda said, "I think both girls were abused. The little one is terrified of any man coming near her and the older one begged me not to call her father. She also said they don't have names and that they were taken away." Linda told him.

"I'll get Special Victims down here." Danny nodded his head, "Did they point out the guy that was with them?"

"The little girl screamed when she saw him. I could see it in her eyes, Danny. He hurt her." Linda said. She knew that fear. She could feel it in her soul. The way that girl felt seeing the man that hurt her so deeply.

Danny rubbed Linda's back with the palm of his hand, "We'll get this figured out. I'll get a team down here."

"I know you will." Linda pecked his cheek and quickly got back to the little girl's room in an effort to figure out exactly what just burst through the doors of her Emergency Department.

 


	16. Chapter 16

June Lewicki prided herself on her tidy house. She kept the filth downstairs away from her pristine house. She wiped the kitchen counter down happily thinking about the two girls they'd let go today. A hefty check would soon be in the bank. Maybe they'd finally get that vacation they'd always wanted. She'd been trying to persuade her husband to take a week away. They could leave scraps for the girls while they left. And if one of them died, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. June barely had time to gasp when her back door burst open.

"NYPD!"

"We have a warrant!"

"Get down!"

"NYPD!"

An ESU team led by Detective Jack Reagan slammed through the back door while the front was infiltrated by Detectives Stabler and Benson. June Lewicki was quickly put into custody and pulled from the house. Jack followed by Shayla and the team made their way through the house determined to find the girls they knew were trapped here. The two levels of the house were quickly cleared by the two teams. Jack headed for the basement door not knowing what horrors he would find. Jack quietly lead his team down the dark steps, and through the basement.

Jack sighed in frustration, "THey have to be here somewhere."

"The yard is clear." One of the officers said.

"Bravo team cleared the top level." Sergeant Michaels said.

"We're missing something." Detective Stabler said.

"It was too easy." Jack shook his head, "Just the wife here. It's like it was expected. Where's he? Where did he go?"

"He left something. We just have to find it." Jack's partner, Shayla said.

The team searched through the basement while upstairs the other members of the Bravo and Alpha teams searched every inch of the house.

* * *

 

In the hospital, Danny Reagan was torn between his job and his family. His former partner, Detective Maria Beaz walked out of the room where the older girl was being treated, "What's going on?" Danny asked her.

"She has a vague description of where she came from. She was able to name off a few streets. I'm running a search now to see if we can backtrack anything and maybe find where they came from." Beaz flipped through her notes, "As for the driver of the car, his name is Abraham Savino. Forty-three, married and has a six-year-old little girl at home."

"That's disgusting." Danny shook his head in disgust. He pegged the little girl for around six when she showed up in the ER. The fact that a man had these two abused girls was bad enough. But to think that he was harming his own daughter sent Danny's blood to a boil.

"The little one said she can't remember where she came from but she was taken from her bedroom one night and she can't remember her name. The older one said that girls come and go. They are raped, beaten, abused, even killed if they don't do what they are told to do. She was in the car because they were bought by Abraham." Beaz sighed.

"What else?" Danny asked.

"They are forced to call their captor's Mother and Father." Beaz shuddered, "They strip everything away from these girls, then take over being some sick, twisted, demented parents to them only to turn around and sell them for cash. The older girl said there are dozens like her being held captive. That she had to do something to save the little one."

"We'll find this bastard. He's not going to get away with this." Danny shook his head. Little did he know that across town, his son was seconds away from seeing Harold Lewicki and his dungeon.

* * *

 

"He's not here." Detective Benson said to the team.

"He has to be." Jack shook his head, "He's here. He's just hiding well."

"Jack..." Detective Ingalls started to tell him they were sure Harold wasn't on the property when she was interrupted.

"If he's here, Bullet will find him." Officer Sean Reagan and his K-9 Partner, Bullet descended the basement stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked his little brother.

"Heard you were having a hard time locating a suspect. I know you've got dogs outside and into the woods but I figured one more can't hurt." Sean shrugged his shoulders. He watched as Bullet curiously sniffed around the room.

"Thanks." Jack clapped his brother on the shoulder, "What's he doing?"

Sean turned his attention to his dog. He was pawing at the corner of the wall, "He smells something." Sean walked closer, "Guys, there's airflow through here. I think it's a door or a false wall or something."

Detective Stabler put his hand on the wall pressing gently. Something clicked behind it, "It slides." Stabler said.

The team carefully positioned themselves for an ambush when they opened the panel. Ready for anything Harold could throw at them while they slid the panel to the side. A thick heavy steel door was open in front of them. Jack shined his light down the steps, "NYPD! Come out with your hands up Harold!"

Jack slowly descended the stairs with Sean and Bullet behind him. They were followed by the rest of the team and ESU, "Come out or I'll let the dog loose!" Sean yelled as Bullet started to growl and bark loudly. The sight before them took every officer by surprise. The room was full of naked girls arranged in a large circle. Ages, races, sizes scattered about. They each lay on their backs, their hands bound above their head and their throats slit. In the center of the circle was Harold Lewicki holding a gun to his head.

"Hello, Detectives. I'm glad your here. You'll never get this memory out of your head. All the young beautiful lives you failed to save. All the girls you could have reunited with their families. It's a shame. The NYPD will have a lot to clean up after this." Harold taunted them.

Jack looked around the room full of death. His mind went red with rage as the sound of single ear shattering bullet being shot out rang through the dungeon.


	17. Chapter 17

"Danny, Linda." Mandy walked over to the two Reagans. Danny was talking to one of his officers while Linda stood at the nurse's station going over the charts for the two girls that were brought in. The girls were finally resting in their respective rooms while the man who was in the car was sent up for surgery.

Danny touched Linda's arm, "Babe." He said softly to get Linda's attention.

Linda turned around, "Is she alright?" Linda asked.

"Why don't we talk somewhere quieter?" Mandy smiled.

Linda scanned the ER which had started to fill with patients, "We can use the family room." Linda led the way to a private room reserved for doctors to talk to patents families. It was usually used for more serious issues such as surgeries or the loss of a loved one, however, it seemed fitting they steal a private space to discuss Grace's eating disorder. Linda sat next to Danny, spinning her wedding ring around her finger nervously, "How is she?"

Mandy sat in one of the chairs across the small couch, "Grace is a very smart girl. She's passionate and cares deeply for her family." Mandy said, "She cares about what others think and is willing to shift her feelings to fit what others want. If her best friend continues to say they look good in matching pink shirts, even if Grace doesn't think that's the case, she'll wear the pink shirt to appease her friend. She's desperate to fit in. She feels awkward and out of place. She knows she's adopted which is fantastic. She knows you wanted her and you love her. However in her words, 'Everyone is a real Reagan'. To her, the fact that she's the only adopted child makes her self-conscious of her position in the family. Somewhere along the way, someone told her that adopted kids sometimes lose their families. They can get taken away if they don't behave or if they aren't good enough." Linda reached for Danny's hand as Mandy spoke about Grace feeling left out and alone, "She's trying to fit in with her friends. She knows she can't do everything they do because the position your family holds in this City. Everyone knows your family and sometimes, it's not safe for her to be without another member of the family nearby. She's lonely. She wants friends but it's hard to make them with Reagan as your last name. She's so desperate to make friends that she's willing to stop eating to lose weight just so she can be invited to a pool party. According to Grace, a girl in her class told her that she was too fat to go to the party because everyone will be wearing bikinis and she can't come unless she loses some weight so she looks good in her bikini. So Grace started cutting back on food. When that wasn't enough she skipped a meal here and there. And it spiraled from that point."

"How did I miss this?" Linda shook her head. She felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. How could she not see her daughter was in trouble?

"It's easy to miss. She's hormonal and in middle school. She's almost thirteen and already has her period. It's easily passed off as cramps or teenage hormones causing her to not want to eat. You assume she's eating lunch in school because you're not there to oversee it. If she pushes food around her plate enough she might get away from the table with only having a few bites. It's not your fault that it was missed but now you have to be aware of what's going on and how to help her." Mandy said gently.

Danny cleared his throat, "What do we do?" Danny knew there was never an obstacle that would be placed in front of him that he wouldn't overcome for his children. He'd do whatever was necessary for Grace to work through whatever was going on inside her mind to make her feel alone and as if she wasn't enough. Danny was ready to drop everything on his plate to be sure his family was safe, secure, healthy and loved.

* * *

Jack felt the world spin around him. Harold's body dropped to the ground in an instant. Jack stood still, his whole body in shock. Bullet and Sean pushed their way past with the ESU team to cover Harold Lewicki. The ESU team wasn't taking any chances that the monster had lived. Jack holstered his weapon as the world yanked him out of his trance.

"Get me a bus." Jack called to an officer behind him. Jack walked over to Harold's lifeless body, "Coward." He shook his head.

"It's going to take a long time to sort this out." One of the ESU officers said as they surveyed the scene.

"I'll get crime scene here." Detective Benson offered.

"Where's the wife?" Jack asked with one thing on his mind.

"Headed to your precinct." Stabler said.

"You got this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I got this." Stabler nodded his head.

Jack put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Okay." He said before taking the steps out of Hell two at a time. He wanted to get his hands on the one person still alive that could pay for these crimes. June Lewicki.

* * *

June Lewicki sat with her hands cuffed to the table in front of her. She kept her head down as she waited for someone to come in and speak to her. She knew something had to have gone wrong if it was taking this long for someone to come in. She'd noticed the clock on her way in and thought she'd kept a good track of time in her head while waiting. If she was right five hours had passed between coming into the precinct and now. June looked up as the door opened. 

Detective Jack Reagan and Detective Shalya Ingalls entered the room.

"About time." June scoffed.

Shayla sat down first to the right while Jack sat nearest to the door on the left, "June Lewicki, I'm Detective Reagan, this is my partner Detective Ingalls." Jack said, "Do you have any idea why you were brought in here today?" He asked not expecting her to answer him.

"Unpaid parking tickets?" June smirked.

"No, but I can certainly look into that and tack it onto your list of charges." Jack said without skipping a beat.

"Then tell me. Why am I here?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about you tell me about the girls we found in that basement of yours. Not the first one. The second one. The soundproof basement behind the panel in the wall." Jack probed.

"I don't know anything you're talking about. A second basement?" June hoped playing dumb would help herself out.

"The one where a mass murder took place tonight. The one where all twenty-seven girls were killed." Jack glared at her.

"What girls? I don't know what you're talking about." June shook her head.

"Don't play stupid with us. We already have your fingerprints on the railing going down the stairs. We know you know the basement we are talking about. We have your prints all over the place down there. So just fess up and tell us what's going on and maybe you can get some points your way so when the judge sees you were cooperating he can go a little lighter on you." Shayla tried to appeal to the woman's side of a better sentence.

"I'm not stupid. I know how you cops all are." June spat, "Dirty rats. All you do is cover for each other and plant evidence where you want it. So tell me, what am I here for?"

"Just the usual cocktail. Murder, rape, child endangerment, kidnapping, trafficking, I'm sure that's just the start of the list." Jack said.

"I didn't rape anyone." June quickly said back.

"Really?" Jack turned the Ipad he brought in with him around to face June, "What's this then?" He his play on a video he had pulled up. The video started off with a black screen as if someone was setting it up. A hand moved away from the camera lens to show June lying nude on a bed with one of the girls beside her. A naked Harold walked into the scene, climbing on the bed between the girl and June. As the video played it showed June prompting the girl to follow her movements as she had sex with Harold. The video concluded with June's hands on her hips holding her down as Harold raped her.

"Harold raped her! I was in fear for my life! I had to hold them down! He told me he'd kill me if I didn't help him! He's a sick, sick man! He needs help! I was so terrified of him!"  June started screaming.

"That didn't look like you were forced to help or coerced to hold those girls down." Shayla frowned.

"I'm a victim here!" June forced herself to start sobbing, "Why are you treating me like a criminal when I'm the one that had to help that sick twisted man hurt those innocent young girls!"

"If he was such a sick twisted man then why did you stay?" Jack countered knowing June was anything but a victim.

"Because. Someone had to make sure the girls were properly cared for after he...had his way with them." June tried to reason, "I hated him! I wanted him to stop! I begged him! But he wouldn't and he threated to kill me if I said anything!"

"Then you won't feel anything when I tell you Harold took his own life tonight." Jack said quickly cutting June's antics off.

"He..." June gasped, "What?"

"He killed himself. A single shot to the head in the middle of the circle of death with all those innocent lives you both took, around him. But since you hated him so much it should make you feel better that he can't be a threat to you anymore." Jack said flatly.

June clenched her fists as hard as she could while still being cuffed, "I..."

"You lied. You never hated him. You loved him!" Shayla said, "That's why you stayed. That's why you did what he told you to. Not because you're some poor soul. But because you loved him and you wanted this just as much as he did. Tell me. Does it feel good to know you've killed so many young women? That you single handly took the lives of twenty-seven girls tonight? That it's only a matter of time before we pin more girls on you and you rot away in prison for the rest of your life for what you did? Does it feel good to know you took their innocence?"

"If you knew anything about being a woman you'd understand." June snapped at Shayla, "You stand by your man and do his bidding. As a wife, it's my duty to serve my husband. Do you have a daughter?" She asked Detective Ingalls who shook her head wondering where June was going, "What about you Detective Reagan? Any little girls?" Before Jack could divert her she smiled, "Oh yes. There are girls in your family. I've seen them on the news. Don't you think that they are so beautiful? That they are precious angels?"

"That would keep me from ever laying a finger on them." Jack said still not answering her question.

"Don't you want them to be ready for a husband one day? To know that the first person to touch them was their father. That his gentle hands were the first hands to show them how to reach a level of bliss they'd never achieved before. To be cared for and loved." June said slowly.

"What you two did was sick. That's not love." Jack shook his head.

"We were taking girls from broken homes, teaching them, training them, to be better. We wanted to make sure they were good at everything. Sex included." June said as if ti was normal.

"You took girls from loving homes, tormented them, abused them, then killed them." Jack clarified.

"We'll see what a jury says." June huffed, "I'd like to speak to my lawyer now."

Jack took the Ipad into his arms as he stood, "Then we have nothing more to say to you." He let the door slam shut as he and Shayla walked out. Jack felt not only did he need to step away from June, he needed to step away from the case for a moment before he lost all resolve and punished June Lewicki himself for hurting so many young lives.


	18. Chapter 18

Late that night found Linda and Danny home from the hospital with Grace. Grace had changed into a pair of pajamas and was sitting on the couch squished between her parents. She kept her head down, eyes on the floor feeling a mix of guilt, embarrassment and feeling as if she disappointed her parents. She just wanted to go to the party. She wanted friends and to fit in. She never thought she'd make herself so sick. Now she had to go to therapy and now she'd never be able to go to the party. Grace bit her bottom lip.

"Honey." Linda rubbed Grace's back, "We need to talk a little bit." 

"I know." Grace sighed heavily.

"Why do you think you're not a 'real Reagan'?" Linda asked her. Grace shrugged her shoulders, giving no answer. Linda looked over at Danny.

"Ladybug, you know Spense is adopted by Mom, right?" Danny asked Grace.

"I know." Grace nodded her head, "But he's still  _your_ baby." 

"Emma and Ava are adopted by Sean. And Charlie is adopted by Lucy." Danny said.

"I know." Grace cowered into herself more.

"And you're adopted by us. We wanted you so much. Mom fell in love with you the first time she saw you. Me too. You've always been our little girl." Danny bent to try and see Grace's eyes.

"I know." Grace repeated herself.

"Then why do you think you're not a 'real Reagan'?" Danny asked.

Grace took a deep breath, "Celia said that kids who are adopted can go back to their 'real family' if they aren't good for their adopted family. That sometimes people come and take kids away from their family and send them to their old family. But that won't happen with Spence since he's your baby and it won't happen with Charlie because he's Sean's. And it won't happen with Ava and Emma because they are Lucy's. I'm the only one it could happen to because I'm not anyone's." Grace's shoulders shook as she started to break down, "So I don't want that to happen because I love everyone and I don't want to be taken away and I don't want to go. But I'm not perfect and I was stupid. I really wanted to go to Katelynn's party and she said I can't go because I'd look too fat in a bikini so she said if I just ate less I'd lose weight and it would be super fast and then I could go to the party." Grace stated to cry, "I just wanted to be the perfect girl and I'm not."

"You are perfect." Danny hooked a finger under her chin tilting her head up, "You are a perfect daughter. Ladybug, you said that you're not anyone's. You're _my_ ladybug. You're Mom's first little girl. You're our daughter. You're someones. You're ours. And nothing and no one will ever make us send you away. No one will take you from us. You might not be biologically a Reagan but you  _are_ a Reagan."

"But..." Grace tried to speak but got cut off by her mother.

"Do you know why you're named Grace Mary-Elizabeth?" Linda asked.

"No." Grace shook her head.

"Because of  _my mom._ Your grandma. Her name was Mary." Danny said softly, "We wanted you to have a strong connection to being a Reagan. You're middle name, Mary, is after my mom."

Grace looked up at her Mom, then her Dad, "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Linda smiled, "You were wanted. We love you so much." Linda hugged Grace close, "You're smart, funny, silly. You help your brothers and sisters. You always want to help Sam with whatever he needs. You help Dad and me around the house. You even go to Jack's and help watch the kids if he or Kathleen needs you to. You're a wonderful sister and you're such an amazing daughter."

"But I still can't go to Katelynn's party if I don't lose weight." Grace sniffled.

"I don't want you hanging out with Katelynn." Danny said honestly, "She sounds like she's not a good friend if she wants you to put your health in danger just so you can go to her party." Danny wanted to remind Grace there was no way she was wearing a bikini. He'd recently only relented to her wearing a tankini if the bottom wasn't a bikini style. It was an argument Linda let him win. After him voicing his concern over too many perverts and Jack putting his opinion on the table while they discussed it over Sunday dinner, Linda let Danny input the rule, knowing he wanted to keep their daughter innocent and safe.

"You don't need to lose weight. They took your weight and height today. And look." Linda pulled a few papers off the coffee table, "See. This is your numbers. This red dot. The blue line is the average weight and height for girls your age. And the light blue lines are girls either larger or smaller than average." Linda showed the chart to Grace. You're right here. Your red dot for height is just over the average girl and your red dot for weight is right on the blue line. Average weight." Linda flipped another paper over, "This is mine. See my red dot is above the average weight and my red dot is under the average height."

"But you're not fat." Grace looked at her mother.

"No. Your mother is beautiful." Danny smiled softly, "Just like you are."

"But you don't wear bikinis." Grace frowned, "If it because you don't want people to think you're fat?"

Linda shook her head, "I don't wear a bikini because I don't want to. I'm always chasing a kid around or playing and I don't feel comfortable in a bikini." Linda didn't factor in the one she wore on a parent's only vacation but Grace didn't need to know that right now, "You should always do what feels right to you. And it doesn't matter your size, your weight, your skin color, your hair color, what you look like, if you have acne, or anything someone could say was a flaw. Because God made you look the way you do. And everyone is beautiful to someone else." Linda told her.

"I don't feel beautiful." Grace sighed.

"That's because you're not listening to the right people." Linda said to her daughter.

Grace was about to speak when Danny's phone rang. Linda looked over at him checking the caller ID, "It's Jack." Danny kissed his daughter's cheek, "I'll be right back." He said before standing and answering his son's phone call.

Grace yawned, "Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired."

There was so much more Linda wanted to say to her. So much more she wanted to talk about. She looked closer at her little girl. She could see small circles under her eyes and her heavy eyelids starting to droop, "Yeah." Linda hugged Grace tightly, "You go on upstairs and get some sleep. I'll send Dad up when he's off the phone to say goodnight." Linda kissed Grace's other cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too." Grace hugged her Mom, feeling slightly better but not quite back to her old self. Linda watched as Grace walked up the stairs to her bedroom hoping that some of what she and Danny talked about got through to Grace, knowing they had a long road ahead of them to build her self-esteem up and get through this dark period of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been a month. Sorry. Life happened. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A month later the spring weather had started to give way to summer. Grace found out that no one went to Katelynn's party after she deemed all of them too fat, too nerdy, too this or too that. School was coming to an end and Grace couldn't be more excited. This summer her family was going to rent a few beach houses together and take a couple weeks off work. All her brothers, nieces, nephews, they were all going to be there too. It was going to be so much fun Grace was sure she'd spend all summer waiting for the day they left on their trip.

While Grace seemed to bounce back with lots of love and support, Jack found himself frustrated. The girls he tried so desperately to save found no justice. Twenty four hours after having June Lewicki in custody she was found dead in her cell. She swallowed a few cyanide pills, committing suicide to save her from prison. The man who had picked up two girls and crashed the car leaving two girls in Linda's ER had died on the table. Even the two living girls received no justice. The whole mess made Jack sick to his stomach. His only saving grace was that once they knew there was no family for the survivors of Harold and June, Kathleen had been able to get the two girls into a foster home together. After talking to the NYPD's child psychologist and hearing her opinion of not separating the girls, Kathleen swooped in to help keep them together. Jack was thankful she was able to help. But the fact that Harold and June seemed to get away with it ate at him. He threw himself into the next cases to cross his desk determined to find some way to find justice for the girls who lost their lives at their hands. Kathleen had tried to ask Jack what was going on when he missed plans they had or Sunday dinner but he seemed to shake it off as if it were nothing she needed to worry about. It took a big argument between the both of them during Sunday dinner for Jack to see what he'd been causing. While caught up in his own head he missed the fact that he was pushing his family away. The deaths of innocent children would never sit well with him. But making peace with knowing he did everything he could and would continue to hunt down the next Harold and June Lewicki counted for something. And two young girls were now in a loving foster home. Together.

* * *

 

About a week after Kathleen and Jack blew up at each other, Linda found herself in the basement folding the laundry that she'd just pulled from the dryer. Her nightmare from that morning still weighing on her mind. She felt as if it pulled her focus all morning. Jack's case last month had tumbled into her ER, ripping the scab on her memories wide open. She remembered being one of those girls. Being touched by a man she once trusted. She remembered being terrified every time she saw him. The memories swirled with the case causing the nightmare to spiral until she woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. Heavy steps down the staircase caught her attention.

"There you are." Danny smiled wide, "Thought you'd be out with the kids and Jack and Kathleen."

"I was going to head out with them for the day until Jack and Kathleen decided they were going to take them to the zoo. Sam and Lucy wanted to tag along too." Linda smiled, "Then I decided to just let them all go together."

"You sure they're good with all the kids?" Danny mentally counted his grandchildren and his own small children.

"Yeah. I think the four of them have a good handle on it." Linda said putting the shirt she was folding in Sam's pile. Danny walked over to her, kissing her sweetly, "How was your morning?" Linda asked. It was starting to become unusual for Danny to work on a Saturday. So when he was called in first thing in the morning Linda was sure it wasn't good.

"Busy." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, "Needed to get down the scene of an early morning murder two of my guys caught."

"They alright?" Linda leaned back into his chest, the laundry forgotten.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "Working hard to get the perp." 

"They're your guys. I'm sure they'll catch him." Linda turned in Danny's arms, "Grace ate five french toast this morning." She smiled, "Five."

"Just the french toast?" Danny asked.

"Plus hash browns and bacon." Linda grinned.

Danny's smiled matched his wifes, "That's great. I'm so proud of her." 

"Me too." Linda nodded, "I watched her eating breakfast and held my tongue not to tell her I was happy she ate so much. I didn't want her to think it the wrong way and there really wasn't a good way to say that to her."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Danny felt Linda rest her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Linda closed her eyes for a long moment, "We missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours." Danny tightened his arms around his wife wondering what was behind her comment.

"More than that. I woke up alone with your side cold." Linda wasn't sure how to tell him she woke up startled from the nightmare that held her breath the second she opened her eyes.

"Sorry." Danny kissed the top of her head, "Were you okay?"

"Nightmare." Linda shivered as if remembering it, "Just woke up from it and was going to roll over but you weren't there."

Danny frowned, "You want to talk about it?"

Linda shook her head, "Same one involving my uncle." She shuddered. The two girls in her ER a month ago had stuck with her. Linda saw so much of herself in each girl. It was a miracle they were able to stay together after everything that had happened. 

"I have a good cure for that." Danny shifted his body. His arms bent picking Linda up, bridal style, and carried her to the couch. He placed her down gently, "I love you." He whispered as he let his body rest on his wife. His weight pressing down on her firmly, yet comfortably.

Linda cupped his jaw. She knew he was trying to distract her from reliving the nightmare. She smiled. It was always a welcome distraction. To have someone shower you with love when you wake with a nightmare in your head about someone abusing their trust to harm you. Linda settled against the couch letting Danny's lips and tongue lavish her body. Letting him nip at her skin marking her as his. She let him hear the sounds of her pleasure as he slowly peeled their clothes off, carefully making sure every inch of her skin was loved by him. Linda's mind wiped any thought of her uncle from her mind as it filled with Danny instead. When he joined them together, taking them both higher, Linda melted against her husband capturing his lips with hers. Her nightmare wiped from her mind as her body exploded around her husband. If Danny was good for only one thing it would be for loving his wife. He protected her, saved her, took care of her, did anything in his power to make her life more beautiful every day. Linda whispered her love for him in his ear as they both tried to regain their breathing. Her whispers the only sounds filling the air around them as Danny grabbed the throw behind the couch, tossing it over the two of them. Linda lay half on top of him, her body curled into his as she repeated the one fact she knew since the day they met, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this one. Off to start another. I know I've been super slow updating but honestly, everything is crazy lately and going to get crazier. I'll try hard to be a bit more consistent though. :) Thanks for all the reviews!!


End file.
